Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Secuela de KSS. Un pasado lleno de misterios se revela. La locura puede traer consigo más dolor del que uno se pueda imaginar... - SxM TxBS KxC SxC RxM RxP Mal Summary OOC UA
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su titulo original es **_**Kokoro X Gakuen**_**, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guía de personajes, decidí publicarla aquí con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Taran! ¡Como prometí! La segunda temporada de Kokoro Shibusen School, ¡espero y les guste el prologo!_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Prologo**

**Soul POV**

Todos creen que mi vida es normal, al igual que mi escuela y amigos.

Creen que soy el típico adolescente rebelde, que intenta llamar la atención de los demás y no se preocupa por nada que no sea el mismo.

Pero se equivocan.

Mi vida no es normal, ni siquiera se si se acerca a eso. Vivo en un mundo de oscuridad, donde los humanos normales no podrían sobrevivir. Extermino criaturas malignas y me juego la vida intentando mantener el balance entre el bien y el mal.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, seré egoísta.

No me jugare el pellejo por patéticas vidas humanas, no señor. Esta vez será para salvar a la única persona que he llegado a amar con locura.

La muerte me espera, y yo gustoso la aceptare.

Moriré si con eso ella regresa.

Me preparo para ir en su búsqueda, el portal se abre frente a mi y todos me miran preocupados, se lo que pasa por sus mentes, se que ellos tienen miedo y preocupación. Pero eso no me importa, ya nada me importa, solo el hecho de traerla de vuelta.

Siempre creí que el Shibusen seria una nueva experiencia, que nada interesante pasaría y que solo tendría que exterminar monstruos y todo eso.

Que equivocado estaba.

El Shibusen nunca será una escuela normal, ni yo será nunca un chico normal. El destino parece traer algo en contra mía, pero que va, eso hace mas interesante mi vida, ¿no?

Mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi pecho, mis latidos están contados, al igual que mis últimos segundos de vida.

Me preparo para morir, y aunque se que alguien normal sentiría miedo, yo no era _normal,_ así que la muerte no me asusta, siento como si fuese algo típico. _Normal._

Como si fuera el principio de algo nuevo.

Y eso es exactamente el Shibusen, _el principio de algo nuevo_, pero a la vez, el principio del fin. Nuestras vidas normales acababan, para luego iniciar con nuestras vidas _anormales_, llenas de peligros y muertes seguras.

Sin duda… mi escuela no era para nada normal…

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su titulo original es _Kokoro X Gakuen_, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guia de personajes, decidi publicarla aqui con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo

_¡Primer capitulo!_

* * *

_"Te buscare hasta el fin del mundo"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Cap. 1 **_Búsqueda_

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras llenaba otra botella de agua.

- ¿Estas seguro de hacer esto, Soul? – me pregunto Kid preocupado.

Volví a suspirar.

- Kid, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que si? – dije, un poco molesto.

- Nos preocupamos por ti – me dijo Black Star, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido - ¡Dios, soné muy cursi!

- Pero tienes razón, no queremos que te pase nada, ni siquiera te has recuperado de las heridas que te hizo Asura. Ya perdimos a un amigo, no queremos perder a otro – murmuro Kid serio.

- Voy a regresar con Maka, lo prometo – dije mientras metía las botellas de agua en mi mochila.

Kid y Black Star ya no me dijeron nada más, pero eso no significaba que me dejaran de decirme con la mirada _"no lo hagas"._

Cargue mi mochila en el hombro y me encamine hacia el sótano del Shibusen, donde Shinigami-sama abriría el portal hacia el Yomi. Los demás me siguieron de cerca, no hablamos durante el camino, y yo se los agradecí mentalmente, no me gustaban las despedidas.

Por que si me despedía, seria un _adiós_ definitivo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al sótano, no pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas, justo después de que llegáramos del laberinto y de que Shinigami me dijera que había una forma de traer a Maka de regreso…

**--------------------------------------------------** **Flash Back** **-------------------------------------------------**

_No me lo pensé dos veces._

_- Si – respondí decidido._

_Shinigami-sama suspiro derrotado._

_- Sabia que ibas a decir eso… bueno, la única forma de traerla de regreso es ir al límite del infierno._

_- ¿El limite del infierno? – pregunte sorprendido._

_- Cuando alguien hace un contrato con un Demonio, su alma prácticamente esta poseída por los poderes demoniacos de su Arma, por lo que no tienen derecho de ir al cielo. Pero para llegar al límite tienes que cruzar el Yomi, y eso no es una tarea sencilla, ya que hay monstruos en ese lugar además de otros seres malignos, muchos han muerto intentando llegar al infierno._

_- Y si logro llegar allí… ¿Qué are? ¿Cómo encuentro a Maka?_

_- Busca a la Datsue-ba, ella es la cuidadora del infierno. Cuando llegues, ella te pedirá un precio a pagar por le alma de Maka-chan, y ahí será cuando en realidad debas decidir sobre dar tu vida por Maka o no._

_- De acuerdo, iré._

_- Yo lo acompañare – dijo Chrona._

_- No, tu tendrás que quedarte aquí, Chrona, si tu también vas al Yomi el contrato se romperá, y ambos quedaran atrapados ahí por toda la eternidad._

_Chrona asintió, mientras que agachaba la cabeza tristemente._

_- ¿Cuándo partiré? – le pregunte a Shinigami._

_- Hoy por la noche, habrá luna llena, y es cuando el portal se podrá quedar más tiempo abierto para que ustedes dos regresen._

_Asentí, para luego voltear a ver mis manos llenas de sangre. La sangre de Maka._

_No regresaría del Yomi sin Maka, aun si pasaban años y años, no me permitiría volver sin la persona que amaba._

_Por que mi vida ya no tenia sentido sin ella._

**-------------------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------------------------**

Todos voltearon preocupados tan pronto llegamos al sótano.

Chrona me pedía con la mirada que no fuese, pero la ignore. No iba retractarme de mi decisión, ni ahora ni nunca.

Shinigami-sama carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención.

- Bien, Soul-kun, ¿estas listo?

- Si.

- De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez – dijo mientras chocaba sus enormes manos blancas.

El circulo que había en el centro de la habitación comenzó a brillar **(1),** las llamas azules de las velas que estaba alrededor comenzaron a crecer, para luego tomar una forma de látigos y unirse con la llama mas cercana, creando así un circulo de fuego.

Las figuras que habían en el centro del círculo se iluminaron, para luego comenzar a desaparecer y dejar un hoyo negro, del cual salían pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Los demás miraron asombrados el portal hacia el Yomi, mientras que yo simplemente lo veía como mi pase asegurado hacia mi muerte.

Shinigami-sama se acerco a mí y me tendió una de sus enormes manos, en la cual había dos pequeñas bolitas color rojo, parecían caramelos.

- Cuando encuentres a Maka-chan, comente una de estas y que ella se coma la otra, así podrán regresar – me dijo.

Asentí, para luego tomar los caramelos y guardarlos en mi mochila.

- Cuídate, Soul-kun.

- Lo are… nos vemos – me despedí, para luego brincar dentro del agujero.

La oscuridad me envolvió. No podía ver si quiera mi nariz.

Sentía como si cayera, pero a la vez sentía como si volara. El frío me calo hasta los huesos e hizo que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, pero tenia la respiración tranquila.

Al final, al fin pude sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. La oscuridad desapareció, permitiéndome ver a mí alrededor.

Parecía un desierto, pero la arena era de un color gris opaco. El cielo era de un color negro, mientras que el sol era de un rojo sangre, haciendo que su sonrisa se viera aun más macabra de lo que por si ya era.

No perdí tiempo admirando el paisaje y comencé a caminar, aun sin saber el camino. No hacia calor, simplemente había un frío infernal, aun cuando el sol brillaba a más no poder.

Camine y camine por horas, no lograba visualizar nada más que no fuera arena y mas arena. Parecía que el desierto no acabara nunca.

Cuando creí que no podría hacer más frío, una oleada de calor apareció de repente, haciendo que comenzara a sudar a media caminata. Maldije a Liz por obligarme a traer ropa negra, ya que según ella esto me iba a ayudar a _"camuflajearme"_ durante la noche.

Me quite mi playera negra y la utilicé como gorra, intentando cubrirme del maldito sol. La garganta me dolía por culpa de la sed, pero lo mejor era guardar agua, ya que no sabía hasta cuando podría volver a tomar líquidos – y dudaba que aquí hubiera fuentes de sodas –.

La noche llego muy rápido a mi parecer, pero por primera vez en todo el día agradecí el frío que acompañaba a la negra luna.

Durante la noche la arena del desierto te teñía de rojo, mientras que el cielo se volvía de un color lila. No había estrellas que acompañaran a la luna, por lo que solo dependía de la luz de esta para ver.

Logre encontrar un pequeño montículo de piedras, donde arme una pequeña cama a base de sabanas y me dispuse a dormir. Cada tanto me levantaba sobresaltado cuando escuchaba algún ruido, pero no veía a ningún monstruo por los alrededores.

Después, llego otro día, y ese día se convirtió en dos semanas.

El agua se me había acabado, al igual que la comida, ya no tenia fuerzas siquiera para seguir caminando bajo el intenso calor.

A pesar de que usaba la playera como gorra, eso no impedía que el sudor cayera libremente por mi cara. Sentía que no faltaba poco para que comenzara a alucinar.

Lo único que me mantenía de pie era mi deseo por encontrar a Maka, de volver a sentirla entre mis brazos, de poder volver a ver su sonrisa, de escuchar su risa… de volver a ver esos ojos color jade que me volvían loco.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, ya no podía mantenerme en pie.

El estomago me exigía comida, y la garganta me pedía agua. Mi cuerpo me dolía y la arena se metía en mis heridas que todavía no cicatrizaban. Pronto, ya no supe que mas paso, caí inconsciente bajo ese intenso sol…

_Maka…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _¡Hey!_

¿De quien era esa voz? Me parecía muy conocida y a la vez muy lejana… ¿acaso ya estaba muerto? ¿Mi corazón se había parado por culpa de aquel intenso calor?

- _¿Estas vivo?_

Que pregunta más estupida, ¿acaso no me veía?

No abrí los ojos, no quería despertar y encontrarme en un lugar oscuro. No quería morir todavía, primero debía de encontrar a Maka…

Pero…

Si ya había muerto… ¿eso significaba que no había cumplido con mi promesa?

Algo frío cayo en mi cara, parecía… agua… ¡¿agua?!

Mi cabeza se movía desesperada, intentando encontrar aunque sea un poco de aquel líquido que mi garganta seca pedía a gritos. Algo frío y con sabor metálico se poso en mis labios, parecía la boquilla de una botella. Pronto, el agua comenzó a salir y a llenar mi boca, tome varios tragos de esta, y antes de que pudiera saciar la minima parte de mi sed, alguien quito la botella de mis labios.

Gruñí molesto.

- ¡No te quejes! Yo también tengo sed, no es fácil conseguir agua aquí, ¿sabes? – volvió a decirme la voz, seguía son reconocer a su dueño.

Intente abrir los ojos, pero no recordaba como se le hacia. Lleve mis manos a mi cara y comencé a tallarlos, intentando poder abrirlos.

Y cuando lo hice, no creí ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Ra… Ragnarok?

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes – me dijo burlón.

Parpadee varias veces, intentando salir de mi asombro. Sin duda alguna era el, los mismos ojos, los mismos rasgos y el mismo color de cabello, pero debo de admitir que se veía algo cambiado.

Ya no tenia el cabello corto como yo recordaba, ahora lo tenia largo y amarrado en una coleta. Tenía pequeñas heridas en la cara y en los brazos, las cuales estaban cicatrizando poco a poco. Todavía usaba el traje del baile, pero ahora estaba destruido y ya no usaba el saco, solo traía puesto su pantalón y su camisa. Se veía ligeramente más grande y sus rasgos estaban más… ¿maduros?

- ¿De verdad eres tu? – le pregunte incrédulo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Acaso… cambie mucho? – me pregunto confundido mientras se rascaba la frente.

- Algo – admití.

- Como sea… ¿Qué haces aquí en el Yomi? ¿No deberías de estar en la Tierra?

- Eh venido a buscar a Maka – le dije serio.

El solo bufo.

- Si, claro, ¡me agrada tu forma de buscar!, te quedaste dormido a mitad del desierto y ni siquiera tenias comida o agua, ¿acaso no te han enseñado a racionar las cosas?

- ¡Perdón por no ser un _boy scout_! – le dije.

- Bueno, al menos podrías decirme _"gracias",_ ¿no crees?, te rescate de una muerte segura, ¡imagínate!, si no mueres cocinado mueres en manos de algún Kishin.

Lo mire fijamente. Era verdad, el me había salvado…

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

Suspire.

Adiós a mi dignidad.

- _Gracias_ – murmure entre dientes, como si el solo decirle esa palabra me quemara la boca.

- De que – me dijo divertido, lo fulmine con la mirada.

Decidí ignorarlo y mirar el lugar donde estábamos, parecía una cueva y había una pequeña fogata en el centro. Se podía ver claramente el cielo color lila através de la entrada del lugar, ¿Cuánto había estado bajo aquel sol?

- Oye, idiota… - susurro Ragnarok.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad estas aquí por Maka?

Asentí.

- ¿Y según tu como piensas ir por ella?

- Shinigami me dijo que debía de encontrar a la Datsue-ba, y luego tendré que darle algo a cambio para recuperar a Maka.

- ¿Tanto la amas? – me pregunto, podía sentir el enojo en su voz.

- Si.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada uno contemplando un punto distinto en la cueva, hasta que al final, el suspiro cansado.

- De acuerdo… te llevare hasta donde esta ella.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunte sorprendido.

- ¡Pero que quede claro que esto lo hago por Maka, no por ti, idiota!

- Entonces, eso quiere decir… ¿tregua?

Ragnarok se lo pensó por un momento.

- Bien, tregua.

Asentí, pero en ese momento mi estomago me recordó que tampoco había comido nada. Ragnarok se rió un poco.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no comes?

- No lo se, una semana o dos…

- Eres un idiota, de eso no cabe duda… ten – me dijo mientras me pasaba un pescado frito.

Comimos en silencio los pescados que Ragnarok había pescado mientras yo estaba desmayado, me dio un poco mas de agua y luego lanzo un par de trozos de madera al fuego.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – le pregunte, el me miro confundido – bueno… es que te ves diferente…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que Maka murió y tu viniste aquí? – me pregunto sin voltear a verme mientras que lanzaba mas madera a la fogata.

- Un día… ¿Por qué…?

- Entonces, llevo un año aquí – susurro.

Lo mire sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- El tiempo es diferente aquí en el Yomi, por ejemplo, puedes durar aquí semanas, meses incluso, pero en la Tierra serian apenas horas o segundos. Un año aquí equivale un día allá.

- Eso significa… ¿Qué Maka ha estado muerta un año? – murmure.

No podía creerlo, ¿la había dejado sola todo este tiempo?

Ragnarok negó lentamente con la cabeza, para luego suspirar.

- Baka, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – me pregunto.

- ¿Eso a que viene…?

- Tu solo dime.

Me lo pensé un momento.

- ¿16? Bueno… si contamos el año que estuviste aquí… ¿17?

- ¿De verdad parezco de 16? – Me dijo divertido – no, no tengo 17 años, en realidad tengo 20 años.

No pude evitar escupir el agua que estaba tomando.

- ¡Hey! ¡No la desperdicies, me cuesta trabajo encontrar un río por aquí! – me regaño.

- ¡Perdón!, pero… ¿20? ¿Cómo, cuando, donde? – pregunte sorprendido.

- Es… una larga historia… - murmuro.

- Te escucho – le dije todavía en shock.

- Pues… has escuchado la leyenda de las Guadañas Trillizas… ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿por?

- Pues que en este instante, estas viendo a la Guadaña mediana – me dijo con orgullo.

Lo mire con pena.

- ¿Y? – pregunte.

- ¡Hey, eso es un titulo importante…! En fin, como sea… Chrona es dos años menor que yo (y sigo sin entender por que nos dicen Guadañas Trillizas si ni siquiera somos trillizos), por lo que ella es la Guadaña Menor…

- ¿Y quien es la Guadaña Mayor?

- Mi hermano, Loki – susurro fríamente.

Ragnarok quebró la vara de madera que tenia en sus manos, yo solo me aleje disimuladamente de el, parecía que si me acercaba me pasaría lo mismo que a esa indefensa madera.

- Cuando éramos niños, nosotros pertenecíamos al clan de Guadañas mas poderosos del Yomi, todos nos respetaban y temían, por lo que prácticamente éramos los reyes del lugar

"Al morir mi padre, mi hermano paso a ser el heredero del clan a temprana edad. Mama se opuso, temía por la salud de el, pero cuando trato de quitarlo del puesto, ya era demasiado tarde, mi hermano fue poseído por la locura y por el deseo de poder.

"Mato a mama y al resto del clan. Yo me enfrente a el para evitar que le hiciera daño a Chrona, sin embargo, durante la pelea yo también mate a unas cuantas personas.

"Los _Cuidadores_ nos arrestaron a mi y a Loki y nos encerraron en el infierno. Pase dos años ahí, sin siquiera crecer o algo, ya que allí no existe ni tiempo ni espacio, pueden pasar millones de años y tú sigues igual.

"Creí que no saldría nunca del Yomi, pero un día, una extraña explosión surgió en el lugar, y cuando desperté, me encontraba en el sótano del Shibusen. Shinigami me adopto y me dejo vivir allí durante un tiempo, y pues… después conocí a Maka… el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

- Quieres decir que… para Maka no ha pasado siquiera un día, ¿verdad?

- Si, el infierno es opuesto al cielo, puedes quedarte por siempre como estas, no envejeces… lo malo es que agonizas todo el tiempo – susurro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Entonces tengo que rescatar a Maka lo mas pronto posible – murmure.

- Mañana partiremos, hoy quiero descansar, ¡pesas más de lo que aparentas!

- Nadie te obligo a cargarme.

- Tienes razón, te hubiera arrastrado.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Después de esa noche, paso otra semana más.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un bosque, solo que los árboles estaban secos y muertos, además de que casi ni había plantas – y si las había estaban todas de un extraño color zafiro –. Nos adentramos en este, ya que según en la montaña que se veía a lo lejos era donde vivía la Datsue-ba.

- Yo solo te podré acompañar hasta la entrada, se me esta prohibido ir mas allá, ¿entendido? – me dijo Ragnarok.

- Ya lo se, me lo has dicho todo el día – le conteste aburrido.

-En al entrada te esperara un tal Mosquito, el te guiara en bote hasta donde se encuentra ella, no vallas a tocar su telaraña, absorberá tus poderes y prácticamente estarás a su merced.

- Ya lo se…

- No la mires a los ojos y no contestes con preguntas…

- Ya lo se…

- Y sobre todo, si es que quieres seguir con vida, _no_ le veas los pechos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte entre curioso y divertido.

- Créeme, son… _grandes_ y… tu me entenderás, los que todo hombre quiere – me dijo mientras se perdía en su mundo de fantasías.

- Y dices que yo soy el pervertido – le dije.

Ragnarok me iba a contestar, pero antes de que me dijera algo, un Kishin apareció de la nada. Tenia una extraña forma, casi parecía una quimera.

Suspire algo molesto, ¿Por qué justo ahora que estábamos apunto de llegar? Íbamos a tardarnos, y más si contábamos que yo no tenía un buen nivel de ataque como Black Star, además, no podía empuñar a Ragnarok – ni quería –.

- Nos pateara el trasero – murmure.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? En fin, no nos queda de otra – dijo, para luego lanzarse contra el Kishin.

Yo lo imite mientras que rezaba por que no nos tardáramos tanto y que esto fuera fácil.

_Pronto iré por ti, Maka…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1) **En un Omake se explica bien como es el sótano del Shibusen, así que perdón si no le entendieron muy bien ^^U

* * *

_¡Wiii! ¡Al fin termine el primer capitulo! Quedo algo corto a mi parecer… pero también es corto en el cómic… en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quedo bien, mal, extraño o pasable? ¡En el próximo capitulo pasaran muchas cosas que nadie se esperaba que pasaran! ¡muajaja!_

_Contesto reviews:_

**Maka – hime . Lady B – Rabbit: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿quien no querría a un Soul que se sacrificara por ella? ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Créeme… Soul no saldrá tan ileso de esta (ya veras en el próximo capitulo xD) ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Paoooo: **Well… lamento decir que esta temporada también será un poco trágica, pero no tanto xD, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Egaara: **¡He aquí la conti! ¿Te gusto? Espero y si ^^ ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Rohunyl: **Aquí la conti, ¿quedo cortita? (ami parecer si… pero bueno…) ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **Para que no esperes mucho, ¡aquí la conti! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92: **Mmm… como ya le dije a varias, ¡espero y hayan disfrutado al conti! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **No, Soul no morirá… pero si tendrá que sufrir (soy mala xD) ¡gracias por el review!

**Alex Darklight: **Me alegro que te gustara el prologo xD, ¡he aquí la conti! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Hina Yoso: **Espero y te haya gustado el primer capi, ¡muchas gracias por el review! ^^

**Somachimi: **Si, ¡las locuras que te hace cometer el amor! (ya quisiera encontrar a alguien así u.u) ¡gracias por el review!

_Espero y sean todos, tardare un poco en actualizar, ya que este lunes entro por fin a la escuela (¡¡NOOO!!), ejem… ¡gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su titulo original es _Kokoro X Gakuen_, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guia de personajes, decidi publicarla aqui con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo

_¿Cuál será el precio a pagar? ¡Descúbranlo! xD_

* * *

_"Daría mi vida por ella"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Cap. 2 **_El precio a pagar_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! – me queje.

- ¡Estate quieto, así no puedo ver cuan grande es la fractura!

- ¡¿Eso importa?! ¡¡No siento mi maldito brazo!!

Ragnarok suspiro cansado mientras que yo solo intentaba mover tan siquiera mi dedo índice de la mano izquierda, pero por más que intentaba el dolor aumentaba.

- Si no hubieras estado de distraído no te habrías roto el brazo – me dijo mientras examinaba el pequeño bulto que se veía en mi muñeca, supuse que eso era mi hueso.

- Si tú hubieras esquivado el golpe yo no me habría distraído para ver si estabas bien y el Kishin no me hubiera lanzado contra el árbol.

- Si, si, como sea, piensa en algo bonito – me dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que…?

Pero ya no pude terminar, por que de pronto Ragnarok jalo mi mano, haciendo que mi hueso regresara a su forma de origen.

El dolor llego después de la sensación, y tan pronto lo sentí, un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta. Logre golpear a Ragnarok en la cabeza con mi mano buena mientras que las lágrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos.

- ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¿Quién te dijo que así se cura una fractura?!

- La tele – me dijo como si nada.

Tuve que contar mentalmente hasta diez para no comenzar a golpearlo.

- Como sea, ¿Cuánto falta? – le pregunte mientras comenzaba a vendar mi muñeca.

- No mucho, estamos cerca.

Asentí, para luego cargar mi mochila en mi brazo bueno y emprender la caminata.

Caminamos alrededor de una media hora, hasta que al fin logramos llegar hasta la montaña. Ahí, justo en el centro de esta había una pequeña grieta que parecía una entrada a una cueva.

- ¿Es ahí? – le pregunte.

- Si, camina hasta llegar a un río y espera a que Mosquito pase, el te llevara con ella.

- De acuerdo…

- Y Soul…

- ¿Si? – pregunte sorprendido, era raro que me llamara por mi nombre.

- Trae de regreso a Maka, o juro que te pateare el trasero.

- No hace falta que me amenaces, eso ya lo se – le dije.

Y comencé a caminar hacia la cueva…

* * *

**POV General**

Tsubaki suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a Chrona, quien veía fijamente el portal que se encontraba frente a ellas.

Ya llevaban medio día ahí, y la verdad es que estaba cansada. Quería comer y dormir un buen rato para recuperarse de la batalla contra el Kishin, pero no podía dejar a Chrona sola, no ahora.

Chrona ya tenia rato robándose la muñeca izquierda, y abría podido jurar que veía un pequeño bulto en ella, como si le la hubiera roto, ¿acaso algo le habría pasado a Soul?

Su estomago comenzó a gruñir, por lo que bajo la mirada apenada. ¡Oh, al demonio! Ella tenía hambre y no aguantaría hasta que Soul regresara y Chrona se dignara a moverse de allí.

- Esto… ¿Chrona? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo en lo que… bueno, tu ya sabes, en lo que regresa Soul? – pregunto nerviosa la morena.

- Ve tú si quieres, yo no me muevo de aquí – susurro Chrona.

- Oh… vamos Chrona, debes de comer tan siquiera algo…

- Tú estarías en la misma situación si el que estuviera en el Yomi fuera Black Star – dijo seria.

Tsubaki no le respondió, ella sabia que la pelirrosa tenia razón. No se separaría de su lugar si el que estuviese del otro lado de aquel negro portal fuese Black Star.

Volvió a suspirar, para luego pararse de su sitio y encaminarse hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, volteo a ver a su amiga.

- ¿Quieres un pan con mermelada? – le pregunto.

- Me encantaría, gracias – le respondió Chrona con una sonrisa.

La morena le sonrió de vuelta, para luego subir las escaleras del sótano…

… Mientras, un chico de cabello color azul y en puntas caminaba distraídamente por los desérticos pasillos del Shibusen.

Le sorprendía el hecho de que Shinigami-sama hubiese borrado los recuerdos de todos los humanos presentes durante el baile, a el no le gustaba guardar el secreto de ser el mas grande exorcista de todos, ¡la gente debería de conocer su grandeza!

Se paro en seco y suspiro.

Ahora, por muy extraño que sonara, no le importaba gritar a los cuatro vientos el hecho de que era mejor que el mismísimo Dios. Estaba preocupado, _demasiado_. El conocía a la perfección los riesgos del Yomi, pese a nunca haber estado allí, temía el no poder volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

Retomo su caminata, solo que a paso mas lento y con la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué pasaría si Soul ni Maka regresaran? Ya nada seria lo mismo, y eso lo sabia a la perfección. Pese a no haber estado muy asociado con Maka, la quería como amiga, y como gran amigo que el era, daría su vida por ella, por todos.

Por eso comprendía en cierta parte a Soul.

Un extraño olor inundo su nariz. El aroma tenia cierto matiz de quemado y a la vez de… tabaco. No era el mismo olor del cigarrillo que luego fumaba el profesor Stein, y eso el lo sabia, podía distinguir casi todos los olores. Este era otro, nunca había olido este tipo de cigarrillos.

Siguiendo su instinto, Black Star camino hacia donde se originaba ese extraño olor. Llego a uno de los balcones de la escuela, y no podía creer lo que miraba.

- ¿Desde cuando fumas? – pregunto.

Kid exhaló una bocanada de humo.

- Acabo de empezar – confeso.

- Y tu te quejabas del profesor Stein – murmuro Black Star burlón.

- Es bueno para los nervios – explico.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, mirando como el humo que Kid exhalaba se perdía en el cielo teñido de rojo por el crepúsculo.

- ¿Crees que… regresen? – pregunto Black Star mientras miraba hacia el ocaso.

- Para ser sinceros… lo dudo, por lo que se el calor allí es infernal, ni siquiera un shinigami podría sobrevivir… sin embargo… se que ellos están bien y regresarán con vida – susurro Kid, para luego llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca.

Más silencio.

- Pásame uno, ¿quieres? – le dijo Black Star, Kid solo esbozo una débil sonrisa y le lanzo la caja de cigarrillos.

Black Star no se sorprendió al ver media cajetilla vacía…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Encendí la lámpara que había guardado en mi mochila tan pronto la luz desapareció de aquel lugar.

Como podía me sujetaba para no caer y tener la linterna en alto, ya que el suelo estaba rocoso, húmedo y un poco inclinado, además de que mi mano izquierda estaba sin servirme.

Agradecí mentalmente cuando el suelo se hizo plano. Escuche claramente el correr del agua, por lo que al alzar la linterna no me sorprendí al encontrarme con un ancho río de agua color azul platinado. Pude jurar que esa no era agua, si no más bien almas.

Camine un rato por la orilla, según Ragnarok era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me encontrara con el tal Mosquito.

Un extraño ruido llamo mi atención, al voltear a ver hacia el río vi como una pequeña luz iluminaba parte del lugar, cuando comenzó a acercarse mas logre distinguir un bote siendo remado por un hombrecito extremadamente pequeño y viejo.

Usaba un traje negro al igual que un Bombin del mismo color, tenía una extraña nariz larga con forma de zanahoria y un espeso bigote canoso. Cuando volteo a verme remo hasta la orilla del río y me miro fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – me pregunto.

- Esto… mi nombre es Soul y yo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es un lugar especial para las almas pecadoras.

- He venido a ver a la Datsue-ba.

El me miro fijamente un rato, para luego tronar los dedos.

Como por arte de magia, unas piedras salieron del fondo del río, haciendo un pequeño caminito hacia el bote. Mire confundido al anciano, quien solo me hacia señas para que fuera hasta el.

- Sube, te llevare con Arachne-sama.

Sin tiempo que perder, camine por las piedras, hasta lograr subir al bote.

El viaje fue en silencio, el ancianito solo miraba hacia enfrente y remaba, mientras que yo contemplaba el extraño color del agua. Me sobresalte cuando una mano transparente se asomo por la superficie.

- ¿Pero que…? – murmure.

- Aquellos que no cumplieron su condena se convierten en parte del río, esto no es agua, son almas en pena que nunca podrán reencarnar – me dijo el anciano.

Recé por que Maka no estuviese allí.

El bote encallo sobre tierra firme después de un rato de estar navegando sobre aquellas almas. El anciano – supuse que era el tal Mosquito – me indico que mas adelante se encontraba la tal Arachne.

- Pasa estas puertas de telaraña y te encontraras con ella, pero de una vez te advierto, tan pronto des un paso dentro de la habitación, no habrá marcha atrás – me dijo.

- De acuerdo… gracias – murmure.

El solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego alejarse del lugar en su bote.

Suspire mientras caminaba hacia las dos enormes telarañas que estaban frente a mí, ambas tenían una curiosa forma de puertas. Pase entre estas y mire el lugar donde me encontraba.

Las paredes eran de color negro, haciendo que las telarañas de color plata resaltaran en ellas, el piso era de cuadros negros y rojos intercalados, mientras que el techo tenía una ligera nube de humo. En el centro de la habitación había una fuente, y al acercarme a esta me quede asombrado al ver que el agua eran también almas, las cuales flotaban en un fondo negro.

Un suspiro llamo mi atención.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, pero si es un humano, ¿desde cuando que no recibo visitas de mortales? ¿10, 40, 100 años? – susurro una voz femenina en lo mas alto de aquella oscuridad.

Una mujer se recostó sobre una telaraña que tenia una extraña forma de hamaca. Su tez era pálida, mientras que sus ojos, su cabello y vestido eran de un negro azabache. Ella se abanicaba con un abanico mientras que con su mano libre fumaba de un cigarrillo extremadamente largo.

Exhaló el humo, para luego voltear a verme fijamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

- Soul, ¿tu eres la Datsue-ba? – le pregunte.

Sentí como algo aprisionaba mi dedo índice izquierdo, era una hebra de telaraña.

- Si, mi nombre es Arachne, y al parecer creo que no te dijeron las normas para estar aquí, Soul.

- No contestar con preguntas, lo se – musite.

- Exacto, por cada norma que rompas, parte de tu alma se quedara aquí como pago, así es el infierno, dar algo a cambio, la típica regla de equivalencia, así que dime, ¿a que has venido?

- He venido por Maka – le respondí.

Ella pareció entenderme, ya que sonrió.

- Oh, te refieres al alma de esa bruja, y dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por ella?

- Lo que sea – respondí casi al instante.

- ¡Alto ahí, baquero! – Rió – ten cuidado con lo que dices y deseas, ¿acaso estas consiente de lo que puedes perder a cambio de esa chica?, puedes morir.

- No me importa.

Arachne me miro fijamente un rato, para luego bajar de su telaraña y caminar hacia mi, sujeto mi mentón y me obligo a verla directamente a los ojos.

Otra hebra aprisiono mi dedo pulgar.

- Eres valiente, decidido, y… ¿Cuál es la palabra…? _Calido_, tu no mereces estar aquí en el infierno, sin embargo, has hecho un contrato, ¿o me equivoco?, y ahora no te importa arriesgar tu vida por una simple bruja… ¿tanto la amas?

- Si – susurre.

Y para sorpresa mía, Arachne me sonrió.

- Me caes bien chico, tu nombre… _Soul_… si que te hace honor – murmuro. **(1)**

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de Maka? – le pregunte, otro hilo mas…

- Tu alma seria un buen pago, ¿Qué dices, muchacho? – me pregunto.

- Tómala – le respondí sin dudar.

Sin tiempo que perder, ella llevo su mano hasta mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón. Yo solo suspire, si este era mi destino, lo aceptaba, al menos Maka volvería a estar con vida…

… sin embargo, Arachne retiro su mano de mi corazón y rió quedamente.

- Descuida, no tomare tu alma, si llegase a hacer eso esta se volvería muy pesada, y digamos que me traería demasiados problemas. Esa es mi política, nada de almas.

- ¿Entonces? – otro hilo mas…

- Tus poderes espirituales.

La mire confundido.

- Son muy fuertes para alguien de tu edad, por lo tanto seria una excelente paga… pero…

- …

- La única forma de tenerlos, es que me entregues tu ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué? – exclame sorprendido.

- _"Los ojos son la puerta del alma…",_ tu bello orbe rubí desaparecerá de ti a cambio de la vida de la chica, dime, ¿lo aceptas?

No tuve que pensármelo dos veces.

- De acuerdo, tómalo.

Arachne volvió a sonreírme, para luego llevar su dedo índice y pulgar a mi ojo izquierdo.

Un dolor insoportable inundo mi cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor…

* * *

**POV General**

Media noche.

Media noche y no había signos de vida en ese maldito portal.

Chrona comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de detener a Soul?

Vale, lo admitía, le dolía el hecho de haber perdido a una de sus amigas y a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, ese dolor era opacado por los celos y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

Preocupación por Soul, temía que algo le pasara en el Yomi, ella conocía a la perfección ese lugar, tuvo que sobrevivir sola casi tres años.

Y celos… ¿celos? ¡Ella no podía tener celos! Sabia que Soul y Maka no eran nada, y que _nunca_ lo serian, ¿verdad?, Soul solo le pertenecía a _ella_, ¿verdad?, tanto el como Kid… ¿verdad?

Un dolor surgió en su pecho, pero ese dolor era _solo_ de _ella_.

Amaba a Kid, casi desde el día en que lo conoció, sin embargo… no podía ignorar fácilmente esos sentimientos que tenia hacia su contratista. Cuando estaba cerca de Kid se sentía flotar, pero cuando estaba cerca de Soul… volaba.

Ambos eran totalmente opuestos, y sin embargo, ¿Cómo podían caber los dos a la perfección en su corazón? Chrona no lo entendía, y tenía miedo de entenderlo. Mientras tanto, ellos serian _solo_ de _ella_, por muy egoísta que eso sonase.

El ojo izquierdo comenzó a picarle, por lo que se lo talló con el dorso de su mano. Tsubaki y los demás voltearon a verla confundidos, sobre todo Tsubaki, quien ya había comenzado a sospechar de su muñeca rota.

- Chrona, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto amablemente.

- Eh… si, solo me pica el ojo, eso es todo – respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero eso no basto para aliviar a Kid.

- ¿De verdad? Pareces cansada, lo mejor será ir a dormir… - murmuro.

- No, no se preocupen, estaré bien…

- ¡¡Miren!! – grito Patty de repente, señalando hacia el portal del suelo.

Casi al instante, todos voltearon a ver aquel agujero negro, las chicas ahogaron una exclamación, mientras que los chicos miraban sorprendidos como algo – o alguien – comenzaba a salir del portal.

Eran Maka y Soul.

- ¡¡Chicos!! – grito Liz con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, la alegría se fue tan pronto ellos terminaron de salir del portal.

- ¡¡Soul!! – grito Chrona asustada.

En efecto, eran Maka y Soul, pero había algo diferente en ellos. La blanca tela del vestido de Maka estaba completamente manchada de sangre, mientras que ella sujetaba del brazo a un inconsciente Soul, quien estaba en peores condiciones que ella. Su flequillo tapaba su ojo izquierdo, mas no su mejilla, de la cual escurría sangre a montones.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos color jade de Maka tan pronto vio a los demás.

- ¡¡Ayúdenlo, ayuden a Soul!! – grito con la voz ronca.

Y después, todo se volvió negro para ella…

* * *

**Soul POV**

¿Ya estaba muerto?

No… al parecer no… podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón contra mi pecho y mi lento respirar. Algo cubría mi ojo izquierdo, ya que todo se veía negro…

Me reí internamente.

Yo ya no tenia ojo.

Pero eso no me importaba, estaba alegre, ¡mas que eso! ¡Feliz!, Maka estaba con vida, la había rescatado del infierno, y eso lo sabía ya que logre ver el color de sus ojos una vez más antes de caer en esta profunda oscuridad.

No sabia donde estaba, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos – bueno, en mi caso _el _ojo – y encontrarme la dura realidad…

Que todo fue un sueño.

Quise volver a sumirme en aquella agradable oscuridad, sin embargo, algo frío y húmedo comenzó a caer sobre mi mano derecha, acaso eran… ¿lagrimas?

¿Alguien estaba llorando?

- _Por mi culpa… por mi culpa Soul esta…_ - sollozaba una voz que me era muy familiar, sin embargo, ahora no podía reconocer a su dueña.

- _Descuida Maka, el se pondrá bien_ _–_ murmuro otra voz, también me era familiar, pero no me importaba reconocer al dueño, estaba feliz de saber que nada de esto había sido un sueño y que Maka estaba ahí, a un lado mío.

- _¡Claro que lo hará! El es fuerte, saldrá de esta… _- susurro otra voz femenina, muy familiar pero a la vez muy lejana…

- _Hey, profesor Stein… su ojo… ¿lo recuperara? –_ pregunto otra voz, algo me dijo que era la primera vez que no la escuchaba gritando.

- _Me temo que no, la cuenca ocular se ha quedado vacía, además, el la dio con toda su voluntad a la Datsue-ba, una vez que le das algo es imposible recuperarlo._

_-_ _¿Y que… snif… le pasara?_ – pregunto Maka mientras acariciaba mi mano derecha.

- _Eso no lo podemos saber todavía, debe de despertar para que podamos diseca… digo, examinarlo detalladamente._

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se escuchaban los sollozos de Maka y de unas cuantas personas más a lo lejos.

Volví a sumergirme en aquella profunda oscuridad…

… Desperté nuevamente cuando sentí como alguien acariciaba ligeramente mi rostro.

- Déjalo, lo vas a despertar – murmuro una voz femenina con cierto enfado.

- Lo siento – susurro Maka con un hilo de voz.

Silencio.

Me molesto un poco aquella actitud de esa chica, ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle así a Maka? Quise decirle algo, pero no encontraba mi voz. La garganta la tenia seca y mi estomago me pedía comida, pero me sentía muy débil como para hablar o incluso mover los dedos de la mano derecha – la izquierda la tenia totalmente inmovilizada –, así que hice lo mas sencillo de todo el mundo…

Abrí los ojos.

La luz era intensa y me daba de lleno en la cara, por lo que lo cerré de golpe. Escuche un par de jadeos a ambos lados de mi, quería ver sus rostros, pero sobre todo el de cierta persona. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que mi único ojo se acostumbro a la luz.

Lo primero que vi fue un par de jades mirándome con alegría y dolor.

- ¡Soul! – me llamo una voz, pero no era la de Maka.

Gire la cabeza para ver a esa persona. Una chica de cabello rosa y largo hasta los hombros me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azul opaco. Se me hacia conocido su rostro, mas no lograba acordarme todavía de su nombre.

Era algo con C… ¿Camila? ¿Carmen? ¿Cristal…? ¿Cynthia…?

- ¿Chrona…? – murmure tan pronto sentí que daba con el nombre.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto.

- Eso… creo…

- Me alegra que hayas despertado – susurro una voz.

Rápidamente voltee a ver a esa persona. Maka tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que las lágrimas salían libremente por sus ojos.

- Maka… - susurre, el corazón me latió de alegría tan pronto pronuncie su nombre.

- Iré a decirle a los demás que ya has despertado – me dijo Chrona, para luego levantarse de su silla y salir de la enfermería.

Maka y yo nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y a pesar de que el silencio era incomodo, ella seguía acariciando mi mano derecha.

Ella suspiro después de un rato.

- Esto… ¿te duele? – murmuro mientras miraba mi rostro.

Lleve mi mano derecha hasta donde había estado mi ojo izquierdo, tenia un vendaje sobre el, pero cuando pasaba mis dedos por encima de mi parpado se sentía un vacío debajo de el…

Me estremecí ligeramente.

- No, la verdad es que no, no siento nada – le dije, y era verdad, no tenia dolor alguno.

- Me alegra – susurro.

- No pareces estarlo – le dije al ver como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo este? ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa! No te hubieras arriesgado por mí…

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡Si yo hice esto es por que quería! ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando tú… moriste?

Maka no me respondió, simplemente agacho la mirada, sus pestañas relucían bajo al luz por culpa de las lagrimas. Suspire mientras sujetaba una de sus manos que estaba sobre su regazo con mi única mano buena y comencé a acariciarle el dorso de esta.

Se sentía igual de viva como la recordaba…

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando acabáramos con el Kishin te diría algo muy importante? – le pregunte.

- Si – me respondió con voz ronca.

- Pues bien, eso importante es el motivo por el cual hice esto, yo… te amo.

Sus ojos voltearon a verme sorprendidos tan pronto dije esas palabras, volví a suspirar y sin verla a la cara continué.

- Aquella noche tu me dijiste que me querías, aunque… si eso no es cierto yo… lo entenderé, entenderé si tu no me amas, ¿de acuerdo?, tampoco quiero que te sientas responsable y culpable por lo que hice.

- Soul… yo… - murmuro.

- ¿Si?

- Yo también… yo también te amo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, nuestros labios se unieron en un suave beso…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**1 – **La oración original es la siguiente: _"Me caes bien chico, tu nombre… Soel… eres igual que un sol, tu nombre si que te hace honor"_

* * *

_¡Dios me ilumine! ¡Al fin termine el capitulo xD! Mmm… fue un poco corto, ¿no lo creen?, pero en fin… la escuela y el curso de ingles me han secado el cerebro, además de que según yo debería de estar terminando una tarea importante (¡sin olvidar que estoy como loca ya que perdí mis dibujos para la clase de artes T.T!) Ejem… ¿les gusto el cap? Espero y si, me mate escribiéndolo. Amen por eso._

_¡Contesto reviews!_

**Lina Chaos Inverse – Maka – Hime: **Pues la verdad… tienes razón, los hombres no sirven para nada (algunos, y no se ofendan) ¡gracias por el review!

**Mud – chan:** Espero y hayas adivinado el precio a pagar de Soul, jeje, creo que nadie se esperaba esto (ni el final xD) ¡gracias por el review!

**Alex Darklight: **Maka se fue al infierno (ya que según la religión que yo practico, cuando haces un pacto con un Demonio, tu alma se va al infierno xD), y dime… ¿ahora quien va ganando xD? ¡Gracias por el review!

**Road . zin: **Pues… con el final feliz no te lo puedo decir, ¡ya veran cuando sea el final! Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, ¡nos leemos!

**Miku Takamine: **Sip, Maka sigue igual (o sea, no ha envejecido como Ragnarok), y sobre Loki… ¡no te lo puedo decir, seria Spoiler xD! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **¿Es mi imaginación o nadie se esperaba que fuese Ragnarok? ¡Tampoco es tan malo… creo! Jejeje, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Saae – chan: **¡No, no me cortes el cabello! T.T es mi más sagrada posesión (inner: ¿y yo que?) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu amenaza… creo!

**Hina Yoso: **¡He aquí la conti! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Egaara: **¡Taran! ¡Ya se encontraron! Pero el reencuentro no fue nada sencillo xD, jeje, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Creo que lo encuentras en E bay, pero cómpralo rápido que se agotan xD, ¡espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por el review!

**Dapyzux: **¿Te gusto este capitulo? Espero y si, ¡gracias por el review!

**Lady: **Well… un omake es algo así como un capitulo extra que tiene cierta importancia en la serie (podría ser algo así como un OVA o un Drop), ¡gracias por tu review!

**Satii – de – sange: **¿Quién no se desangraría al tener a un Ragnarok así? (mirando su dibujo de Ragnaok sin camisa) ejem… ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Yasu – chan: **Claro que te dejo usar la apariencia de Ragy, y créeme, no somos las únicas que somos fans de Ragnarok (¡pero también te amo Soul!) ¡Gracias por el review!

**Alychan: **¡he aquí el nuevo capitulo! Espero y te haya gustado, ¡millones de gracias por el review!

**Namine Deghementeri: **Puff… ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios, apoyo y review! Espero y te guste esta temporada también ^^

**Sam_anim54: **¡A petición de ustedes, mis seguidores (inner: barbera…) aquí les traigo la conti! Espero y te haya gustado, ¡gracias por el review!

_Puff… ¿son todos? Ojala y si… como ya he avisado en otros fic's, tardare en actualizar debido a la inmensa carga de tareas que tengo y el poco tiempo que me dejan en la computadora, ¡ah! Y no se olviden de votar por su historia favorita en mi perfil o mediante un review, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su titulo original es _Kokoro X Gakuen_, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guia de personajes, decidi publicarla aqui con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿El retorno de Ragnarok?_

* * *

_"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Cap. 3 **_Reencuentros y Sospechas_

**POV General**

- Así que eso ha pasado, ¿eh? – murmuro Medusa mientras sonreía malignamente.

- Si, el chico Evans se encuentra vulnerable ahora – dijo una voz masculina desde las sombras.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Actuamos de una vez o nos esperamos? – pregunto Eibon mientras miraba fijamente a la bruja.

- No podemos tardarnos mucho, el Shibusen ya comienza a sospechar.

Medusa se lo pensó por un momento. Su informante tenía razón, habían sido un poco descuidados aquel día en el laberinto, ¿Quién iba a pensar que los mocosos habían logrado sobrevivir a una pelea contra el Kishin?

La bruja suspiro pesadamente.

- Actuaremos de una vez, debemos de aprovechar que se encuentra más vulnerable que cualquiera, si no lo matamos ahora podrá arruinar nuestros planes.

- Bien, yo me encargare de eso – respondió el muchacho desde las sombras, para luego desaparecer.

- ¿Y Eruka? – pregunto Eibon, un poco sorprendido por la falta de presencia de aquella bruja miedosa.

- La mande a un encargo, dime Eibon, ¿te gustan los reencuentros familiares? – pregunto la bruja con malicia.

Eibon sonrió malignamente.

- Esto se pondrá bueno…

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Mmm… no pareces tener nada mal, casi se podría decir que te has recuperado del todo – me dijo el profesor Stein mientras media mi presión.

- ¿Eso significa que me podre ir de aquí? – pregunte, la sola idea de salir de la enfermería me alegraba como nunca.

- Me temo que no, dije _casi_ se podría decir que te has recuperado, aun necesito hacerte un par de diseccio… ejem… análisis mas, así que por lo mientras te quedaras aquí – sentencio.

Suspire aburrido.

Odiaba estar en la enfermería, no podía hacer nada, solo estaba postrado sobre una cama aguantando todos los extraños análisis que me hacia el profesor Stein y cuidando que se mantuviera alejado del bisturí mientras estuviera a mi lado.

No llevaba más de medio día aquí y ya tenía más piquetes de inyecciones que Black Star.

- Stein, Shinigami-sama te habla – dijo Marie-sensei mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- De acuerdo, iré en un rato, _tu_ – murmuro mientras me volteaba a ver –, ni se te ocurra salir de esa cama, ¿entendido?

- Si… - murmure.

Stein me lanzo una mirada asesina, para luego salir de la habitación. Me recargue contra mi almohada mientras cerraba mi único ojo. Había sido un día agotador, y más aun cuando tuve que responder todas las preguntas que me hicieron los demás sobre mi experiencia en el Yomi. ¡¿Acaso creían que había ido de vacaciones allá?!

Pero sin duda, todo eso no me importaba cada vez que recordaba mi pequeña _"platica"_ con Maka.

Sonreí mientras que en mi interior bailaba de alegría, ¿Quién dijo que pedirle a una chica que fuese tu novia sería algo sencillo? Y más aun cuando Liz anda rondando cerca.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse de par en par, abrí el ojo solo para ver como Maka se asomaba por ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una bandeja de comida.

Tanto mi estomago como mi corazón saltaron de alegría.

- Creí que tendrías hambre – me dijo.

- Eres un ángel, ¡no deberían llamar comida al suero! – me queje.

Ella simplemente se rio.

Maka me ayudo a comer, ya que mi mano izquierda estaba totalmente enyesada y en la derecha tenia las intravenosas. Platicamos un rato sobre temas triviales, y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente, no quería tocar el tema sobre la visita a Arachne. Sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba, y al parecer a Maka también.

Ragnarok.

- ¿Piensas volver a hacer el contrato? – le pregunte después de que me pasara un trozo de pan.

- Pues… esa es la idea, pero… tengo miedo – murmuro.

- ¿De qué?

- De que cuando pida el contrato el ya no sea mi Demonio… y sabes… técnicamente yo no lo elegí, cuando nos conocimos aquella vez nos volvimos contratistas ilegales, ya que no se hizo bajo el sello de Shinigami-sama, es más, ¡ni siquiera canto para mi alma! – me dijo preocupada.

Comencé a acariciarle el dorso de la mano para calmarla, ella solo cerró los ojos y suspiro.

- Yo creo que todo saldrá bien, no siento que haya sido pura coincidencia el que ustedes dos se volvieran contratistas, ten por seguro que si haces el contrato de nuevo, será Ragnarok el que salga por aquel portal para poder burlarse de mi – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

- Creo… que puedes tener razón.

- ¿Cuándo no la tengo? – bromee.

- Calla y come – me regaño, para luego llevar otra cucharada de sopa a mi boca.

Apenas iba a terminar de comer mi sopa, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Black Star gritando como siempre, seguido por los demás.

- ¡¡¡YAHOOO!!! ¡¿Ven?! ¡¡Les dije que se despertaría con mi sola presencia!!

- Sí, claro – dijimos todos al unísono mientras rodábamos los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Soul-kun? – me pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Mejor, pero Stein todavía no me deja salir de aquí – les dije.

- ¡Pues en ese caso lo mejor será ir de compras para arreglar un poco la habitación! – grito Liz emocionada.

- Liz, ¿no ibas a salir con Hero hoy? – le pregunto Kid confundido.

- Se supone, pero tuvo que salir a una misión de último momento, no regresara hasta mañana.

- Es verdad, mi hermano me había dicho que también saldría por una misión – dijo Tsubaki.

- Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, Kid, ¿Cuándo crees que Maka pueda hacer la ceremonia de Llamado? – le pregunte.

- Hoy mismo – me respondió el nombrado.

Maka me miro preocupada.

- Soul… - murmuro.

- No es bueno dejarlo tanto tiempo en el Yomi, créeme, mientras más años pase ahí más golpes recibiré yo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiro derrotada.

- Kid, llama a Shiingami-sama, por favor – murmuro.

- Y a Stein – le dije.

Kid solo asintió, para luego salir de la enfermería. Patty suspiro nerviosa.

- ¿Creen que… Ragnarok esté bien? – murmuro.

Todos la volteamos a ver confundidos, ¿de cuando acá ella se ponía así de nerviosa por alguien? Patty debió de ver la duda en nuestros rostros, ya que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

- Digo… es que el Yomi no es un lugar fácil, simplemente me preocupa – aclaro.

- Descuida, el estará bien – dijo Chrona mientras le sonreía.

Suspire.

El debía de estar bien…

* * *

**POV General**

Hero corría lo más rápido posible.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle, tanto como por la carrera que estaba teniendo como por el hecho de estar cargando a su _Songbird_ en la espalda. El sabía que Excalibur era un poco… _quisquilloso_, pero su arma no era tan egocéntrica cuando sabía que sus vidas corrían peligro. Si Hero lo estaba cargando era porque estaba inconsciente, y por alguna extraña razón no podía regresarlo a su cuerpo.

Corrió y corrió, pero el destino no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

La lluvia era intensa, y casi no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Se había separado de Giriko y de Masamune, y para colmo, estaba perdido a mitad del bosque.

Tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo. Las fuerzas parecían haberlo abandonado cuando intento levantarse, su arma seguía inconsciente y el no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde demonios estaba su perseguidor.

El había creído que esta sería una misión sencilla, como las otras, pero no conto con el ataque de aquella bruja. Su plan había sido eliminar al Kishin que había estado atacando la zona, para luego regresar lo más pronto posible al Shibusen y encontrarse con Liz, para juntos salir al cine o a comer.

Suspiro con cierto aire de nostalgia al recordar el rostro de su novia, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto salir con vida de alguna misión. Quería regresar, quería volver a estar junto a ella…

Pero sin duda, el destino lo odiaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver aquella oscura figura frente a él, escasamente iluminada por los relámpagos. Excalibur medio despertó, intento defender a su Contratista, pero estaba igual de débil que Hero.

Ambos suspiraron, sabían que esta era su hora. Nunca creyeron cuanto extrañarían la vida.

La bruja sonrió, para luego tronar los dedos.

Y lo último que Hero vio, fue la sonrisa de Liz…

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¡Es increíble que Stein te dejara salir de la enfermería! – me dijo Black Star asombrado.

- Eh… digamos que no fue gratis, tendré que ayudarlo un mes entero a conseguir sus animales para las disecciones – murmure mientras me estremecía al recordar el pequeño trato con mi _"querido"_ profesor.

Escuché como Maka suspiraba nerviosa frente a mí.

Volteé a ver a nuestro alrededor. El viejo sótano del Shibusen me traía muchos recuerdos. Las velas en las paredes con extrañas llamas azules – de las cuales se colgó Black Star el primer día de clases – y el pentagrama en el centro del lugar – del cual había salido Chrona hace 10 años y por el cual logré llegar hasta el Yomi por Maka –.

El profesor Stein carraspeó un poco, para luego mirar fijamente a Maka, quien se acercó nerviosa hasta el centro del pentagrama.

- Tu mano – le ordenó.

Ella aceptó, y tan pronto Stein la sujeto, le cortó la palma de la mano con el mismo cuchillo con la que me había cortado a mí el día que hice el Contrato.

Maka puso su mano ensangrentada en el centro del pentagrama y comenzó a recitar la Petición del Contrato.

- Yo, fiel alma que vaga en el mundo terrenal, te invoco a ti, hijo de la oscuridad, para que me ayudes en la tarea de proteger al prójimo y mantener el equilibrio del bien y del mal.

Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, fue envuelta en un destello color carmesí. Todos miramos entre preocupados y asombrados la magnitud del brillo de aquella aura.

Pasaron los minutos, luego las horas y al final, cuando creímos de que nos quedaríamos allí toda la noche, algo comenzó a salir de centro del pentagrama.

Era un chico alto – había crecido más desde la última vez que lo había visto –, seguía teniendo el cabello largo y sujetado por una coleta, sus rasgos estaban aún más maduros y ya no usaba la roída camisa blanca que le había visto, solo traía puesto sus pantalones.

Maka lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y debo de admitir que eso no me molestó mucho, era normal que ella se preocupara así por él.

Ragnarok también le sonrió, pero su encuentro visual no duró mucho ya que Stein carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

- ¿Tu nombre? – le preguntó a Ragnarok.

- Ragnarok Makenshi – le contestó él.

- ¿Y el tuyo? – le preguntó a Maka.

- Maka Albarn – respondió ella.

- Bien, Ragnarok Makenshi, ¿aceptas a Maka Albarn como tu contratista, para ayudarla en todo, velar por ella y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto – respondió Ragnarok.

- Maka Albarn, ¿aceptas a Ragnarok Makenshi como tu Demonio acompañante, para velar por él y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto.

- En ese caso, Ragnarok dame tu mano.

Tan pronto sujeto su mano, Stein le hizo un corte parecido al que le había hecho a Maka.

- Estas dos almas se han unido para ser uno solo, lo que sienta uno lo sentirá el otro, serán fieles a las reglas del Shibusen y a Shinigami-sama, y lo que el destino quiera para ellos, que se cumpla. Los declaro _Soul_ y _Shadow_ – y tras decir eso, unió ambas manos ensangrentadas.

Un extraño lazo carmesí unió ambas manos, y en el brazo de Maka aparecieron tres líneas justo a la altura del codo.

Cuando eso pasó, la luz desapareció y el sótano volvió a ser iluminado por la luz azul de las velas.

- Te extrañe – susurro Maka.

- Yo también – respondió Ragnarok, para después abrazarla.

Tanto Patty como yo carraspeamos, llamando la atención de los dos.

- Hey, seguimos aquí – les dije.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Sigues con vida! ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – me preguntó al ver el vendaje sobre este.

- Larga historia – murmuré.

- Oh… - musitó, tal vez ya había captado la indirecta.

Pero el reencuentro duró poco, ya que de pronto Jacqueline llegó corriendo desde las escaleras. La miramos confundidos, mientras que ella intentaba recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas.

- ¡Puff… deberían poner escaleras eléctricas…! En fin… ¡Tsubaki, Masamune regresó de su misión, está en la enfermería junto con Giriko!

- ¡¿De verdad?! – exclamó Tsubaki, para luego comenzar a correr hacía las escaleras.

Todos nos volteamos a ver confundidos, pero decidimos seguirla rápidamente. No tardamos mucho en llegar, y cuando entramos a la habitación vimos como Nygus-sensei curaba las heridas de Giriko y Masamune.

- ¡Onii-san! – gritó Tsubaki preocupada mientras corría hacía él.

- Descuida, no me ha pasado nada – le dijo para calmarla.

- ¡¿Qué no nos ha pasado nada?! ¡Nos hemos roto un brazo! – se quejó Giriko.

- ¡Era para calmarla, idiota!

- ¡Pues no utilizes el sarcasmo conmigo presente!

Los miramos con pena. Giriko y Masamune eran la pareja más… extraña de todas. No había día en el que no pelearan, aún me sorprendía el hecho de que fueran Demonio y Contratista.

- ¿Dónde está Hero? – preguntó Liz de repente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Tanto Masamune como Giriko agacharon la mirada con tristeza.

- Él… él está muerto – susurro Giriko.

- ¿Q-qué…? – murmuró Liz, mientras que Patty rápidamente la sujetaba del brazo.

- Murió, una bruja nos separó y cuando intentamos ayudarle el ya estaba… muerto… no logramos llegar a tiempo… - completó Masamune.

- No… no… ¡Hero! – gritó Liz, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo junto con su hermana, rompiendo en llanto.

Nadie dijo nada, todos guardamos silencio, viendo como Liz abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana y contratista, intentando calmar su dolor…

* * *

**POV General**

Shinigami-sama tomó un sorbo de su té, para luego mirar fijamente a su Demonio.

- Y bien… ¿ya han investigado quien es el espía que mencionó Medusa? – pregunto con su voz chillona.

- Si, BJ y Azusa han estado investigando, y al parecer si tenemos a un espía aquí en el Shibusen – murmuró Spirit mientras miraba fijamente su taza de té.

El Dios de la muerte no le respondió enseguida, volvió a tomar otro trago de su té, para luego perderse en el tapiz de nubes que decoraba la habitación.

- Spirit-kun… - habló Shinigami-sama con una voz que inspiraba seriedad y dureza, hablaba como todo un líder militar frente a su tropa.

- ¿Sí, Shinigami-sama? – preguntó la Death Scythe con firmeza, era raro que su Contratista hablara de esa forma.

El silencio reinó todo el lugar, al igual que la tensión. Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si pudieran hablar telepáticamente, transmitiéndose la misma información.

Spirit comenzó a acercarse a Shinigami, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer con respecto al espía, el otro habló…

- … ¿No crees que deberíamos de remodelar la Death Room?

La Death Scythe no pudo evitar caer de cara al suelo.

¿Eso era lo que mantenía tan serio al Dios de la Muerte? ¡¿Un simple decorativo?! Quiso comenzar a golpearse contra la mesa de té que estaba frente a él, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de confusión de su Contratista.

- ¿No era eso lo que estabas pensando?

- No Shinigami-sama, pensaba sobré el espía…

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, el espía! – exclamó al acordarse del tema en cuestión. Spirit comenzaba a ser tentado por la mesa… -, pues bien, tendremos que proteger a Soul-kun.

- ¿Al mocoso? ¿y por qué a él?

- Digamos que de él depende que todo el plan de esa bruja Medusa sea un éxito, debemos de mantenerlo a salvo.

Spirit se quedó un rato en silencio.

- Bien, de acuerdo…

…

- ¿Qué tapiz te gustaría más?

- ¡¡Shinigami-sama!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él sonrió satisfecho al ver el pequeño bulto bajo las sábanas de aquella camilla en la enfermería.

Nunca creyó que su tarea fuse sencilla, ¡si que era un despistado Shinigami! Creer a ciegas en él… ¿no pudo ser más estúpido?

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos, no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que cumplir de una vez con su misión antes de que Stein o Nygus entraran a revisar al chico.

Sacó a su _Songbird_ y lo transformó en una cuchilla de guillotina. Sin duda, esto había sido muy fácil.

Sin tiempo que perder, comenzó a apuñalar el pequeño bulto bajo las sábanas. Las plumas de la almohada volaban por todo el lugar, haciendo que la escena se viera más tétrica de lo que por sí ya era. Él sonrió macabramente entre golpe y golpe.

La locura lo había consumido desde hacía ya varios años.

Suspiró cuando acabo de apuñalar el bulto, le pareció un poco raro el no ver las sábanas teñidas de rojo por la sangre de su víctima…

Imposible…

¿Acaso ellos…?

- Eras muy predecible, Justin – murmuro una profunda voz mientras exhalaba un poco de humo.

Justin volteó a ver hacía la puerta, en ella se encontraban Stein, Marie, Spirit, Soul y sus amigos. Sonrió ligeramente, al parecer si se habían enterado de sus planes.

- Oh, Stein-sempai, me ha descubierto – dijo Justin con inocencia.

Stein lo miró fijamente.

- Dime… ¿por qué querías matar a Evans? – preguntó.

Soul lo volteó a ver sorprendido, para luego mirar a Justin, sucesivamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A él era a quien había querido matar?

El rubio ni se inmutó ante la pregunta, simplemente su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

- Digamos que… él es un gran peligro ahora.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, Justin se abalanzó contra Soul, empujándolo contra la ventana del pasillo que estaba frente a la puerta de la enfermería, lanzándose al vacío con él.

Maka miró horrorizada la escena.

- ¡¡Soul!!

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Puff… al fin acabé el capítulo… creo que merezco un chocolate por eso xD_

_Perdón por la demora, pero es que prácticamente tuve esta semana tapada de tareas (fue un alivio que hoy hicieran el baile de bienvenida en mi escuela), intentaré traerles la conti de los fic's que tengo abandonados, ¡no se desesperen!_

_Contesto reviews:_

**Aniimy: **¡Bien! Para que ya no esperes, he aquí la conti, ¿te gusto? Espero y si, ¡gracias por el review!

**Alex Darklight: **Bien, pues… sí, soy católica, y pues, con respecto a lo del pacto… creo que en realidad eso no existe, o bueno, más o menos… si te relacionas con el diablo (los demonios van incluidos) estarás pecando, o sea, tienes un pase directo al infierno, y con lo de Chrona… yo también quise matarla xD ¡gracias por el review!

**- Sakuritah - : **Ojojo… pues digamos que Chrona no se lo dejará tan sencillo a Maka (ya verán más adelante xD) ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Hina Yoso: **¿Soul como hijo de Marie y Stein…? No logro imaginármelo, jeje, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Road . zin: **Oh… la escuela es un sufrimiento, y más el taller de Decoración de interiores (¿eso es una materia?), pero en fin ¿qué hacerle? ¡Gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **Love tardará en ser actualizada, primero quiero continuar otras historias, ¡pero prometo no tardar! ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Sam_anim54: **¡Gracias por comprenderme con lo del tiempo en actualizar! Me es difícil adelantar capítulo y estar con lo de la escuela (¡te maldigo, tarea!), en fin… ¿te gustó el cap? Espero y sí, ¡gracias por el review!

**Satii – de – sange: **Bien, ya vieron que pasó con Ragy, ¡espero y te haya gustado también este cap! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Namine Deghemteri: **Si, me inspiré en xxxHOLiC para el capitulo, aunque claro, Watanuki recupera más o menos su ojo, en cambio Soul… no, ¡y descuida, no habrá final trágico! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Saae – chan: **Well… ¿y qué tal me ha quedado el capítulo? Espero y bien, aquí te lo dejo para que mi cabello siga en mi cabeza T.T ¡gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92: **¡He aquí la conti! ¡Millones de gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Pues… casi pierde el alma… me alegra que no te desmayaras xD, ¡gracias por el review!

**Lady: **No te preocupes, bien… UA significa "Universo Alterno", o sea, que no tiene relación con la serie original (Soul Eater) y OoC significa "fuera del personaje", o sea, que los personajes no tendrán el mismo carácter que tienen en la serie original, ¡gracias por el review!

**Dapyzux: **Jo… me he quedado sin palabras (sonrojo) solo una cosa, ¡gracias por el review!

**Egaara: **Gracias por los ánimos, trataré de que la escuela no me sea un inconveniente… ¡gracias por el review!

_Espero y sean todos… en fin, ¡las votaciones siguen en pie! ¡voten por su historia favorita mandando un review o en mi perfil! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su titulo original es _Kokoro X Gakuen_, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guia de personajes, decidi publicarla aqui con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

_"Tengo miedo de perderte… dime… ¿tú también tienes miedo?"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Cap. 4 **_Consecuencias_

**POV General**

Soul intentó defenderse mientras que caía, con Justin haciendo presión en su cuello.

Por alguna extraña razón, sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, solo atinaba a rasguñarle las manos, intentando en vano que su agarre se aflojara para dejarlo respirar.

Aterrizaron fuertemente contra el suelo, pero al estar él abajo, recibió gran parte del impacto. Soul escupió sangre, mientras que su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

¿Acaso este sería su fin?

El aire comenzaba a faltarle, era cuestión de segundos para que su corazón dejase de latir…

- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis alumnos!! – gritó una voz femenina, la cual Soul tardó en reconocer.

Pronto, Justin dejó de hacer presión sobre el cuello del chico, para ser lanzado a varios metros de distancia gracias a Marie, quien lo miraba fijamente. Claramente se podía ver el instinto asesino que ella emanaba.

- ¡Soul! – gritó otra voz, esta vez si la reconoció.

- Ma… ka… - susurró, antes de caer inconsciente por culpa del dolor.

La chica llegó hasta su lado, pero para sorpresa suya, Chrona no dejó que lo tocara. La pelirrosa lo acunó con suavidad en su regazo mientras que limpiaba la sangre que escurría por la comisura de los labios de su contratista.

Maka no pudo evitar sentir un leve arranque de ira y celos al ver como Chrona protegía a _su_ novio. ¡¿Quién se creía ella para hacer eso?!

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la risa de Justin, quien miraba fijamente a Marie y a Stein. Spirit no sería mucho problema, necesitaba a su Contratista para transformarse, en cambio, los otros dos si serían difíciles de eliminar, no por nada habían sido los mejores de su generación.

No le importaba matarlos a todos, si con ello conseguía cumplir su misión, unos cuantos menos no le harían daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

- Stein-sempai, no me haga las cosas más difíciles, ¿por qué no me entrega simplemente al chico? – preguntó con fingida amabilidad el rubio.

- Puedo no querer a mis alumnos, puedo odiar mi trabajo de maestro aquí, pero nunca entregaré a mis camaradas – contesto seriamente Stein mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Quién diría que el sínico profesor Stein tendría su lado amable?

- ¡Lo tiene! ¡Siempre se acuerda de mi cumpleaños, es amable con los niños y adora le chocolate! – lo defendió Marie.

- Marie… cállate…

- Perdón.

- En fin, si en esas estamos… este será su fin.

Justin se abalanzó contra los tres. Spirit se puso en modo defensivo frente a los chicos, mientras que Marie se transformaba en un pequeño martillo, el cual agarró fuertemente Stein.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar contra el rubio. Tenían cierta ventaja gracias a la habilidad que Marie le proporcionaba a su Contratista, sin embargo, a pesar de estar malherido, Justin lograba esquivar algunos golpes con facilidad.

Stein por su parte estaba en cierta desventaja, el arma de Justin era punzocortante, mientras que Marie solo estaba hecha para dar golpes. Él también tenía que esquivar los golpes.

La batalla se prolongó más de lo esperado, y para gran suerte de Stein, Justin se veía ligeramente cansado. Si usaba la resonancia de alma podría acabarlo en un santiamén…

Justin, en cambio, también tenía pensado hacer una resonancia de almas, hasta que la voz de Medusa resonó en su cabeza.

_"Justin, regresa, hay cambio de planes"_

Él suspiró, para luego sonreírle a su contrincante.

- Me hubiera gustado seguir jugando con usted, sempai, pero al parecer tengo que retirarme, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos – le dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su ropa, el cual tenía un extraño dibujo en el centro.

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera! – gritó Stein.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Justin fue devorado por el papel, el cual comenzó a arder en llamas, hasta desaparecer.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena. No lograban entender todavía lo que había sucedido en ese instante. Stein suspiró, para luego soltar a Marie, la cual regresó a su forma humana, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaba Soul.

Y tan pronto vio su alma, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

El alma de Soul estaba fragmentada. Esta temblaba como si tuviese frío, y su luz era menos intensa a como Stein recordaba que era hace unos minutos. También logró ver que esta intentaba regenerarse, pero cada vez que lo hacía, aquella parte regenerada volvía a desaparecer.

Después de todo, la Datsue-ba si le había quitado parte de su alma.

Pero aquel fragmento había sido pequeño hace unos momentos – tan pequeño que ni él se había dado cuenta –, ¿cómo era posible que creciera de esa forma en unos minutos?

Stein sonrió internamente.

Era hora de hacer unas cuantas disecciones…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté a Soul tan pronto despertó.

- Un poco mareado, eso es todo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Soul, estás embarazado!! – gritó Black Star.

- ¡¡No es eso, idiota!! – le dijo Soul, mientras que le lanzaba el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche de la enfermería, el cual acertó justo en la cara.

El profesor Stein carraspeó un poco para llamar nuestra tención, mientras que Tsubaki ayudaba a un inconsciente Black Star.

- Dime Soul, ¿cuál fue el precio que tuviste que pagarle a la Datsue-ba? – preguntó.

Soul desvió la mirada, sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, razón por la cual nunca le había preguntado qué era lo que le había dado a Arachne a cambio de mi alma.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

- Le di mis poderes espirituales – confesó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos tanto Chrona como yo.

- ¿Por esa razón te quitó tu ojo? – insistió el profesor.

- Pues… yo creo, ella me dijo que los ojos eran la puerta del alma.

- Mmm…ya veo… - murmuró el profesor Stein, para luego encaminarse hacia una estantería de la enfermería.

De ella saco un pequeño frasco transparente, el cual no tenía algo dentro, pero aún así el profesor Stein lo agitó como si tuviese algo dentro, agarró el contenido del frasco – cualquiera que fuese – y se encaminó de regreso hacía nosotros.

- Dime Kid, ¿qué ves aquí? – le preguntó mientras alzaba la mano.

- Eh… ¿nada? – contestó nervioso, Stein solo asintió y volteo a ver a Black Star.

- Tú, ¿qué ves aquí?

- Nada.

- ¿Y tú, Maka?

- Tampoco nada.

- ¿Y que ves tú, Soul?

Soul miró fijamente la palma del profesor, y después de un rato comenzó a rascarse la frente nervioso.

- Pues… yo veo un destello amarillo… es muy tenue, pero aún así lo veo.

- Correcto, lo que tengo aquí – nos dijo mientras alzaba la mano – es el alma de un fantasma, sólo tú podías verlas. Al parecer la Datsue-ba no te quitó todos tus poderes, debiste de caerle muy bien, o de lo contrario te hubiera quitado los dos ojos

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Soul sorprendido.

- Si, pero no sabemos cómo afectará esto en tu resonancia con Chrona, lo que podemos hacer ahora sería una pequeña pelea de práctica.

- ¡Oh, oh, yo, yo pelearé contra él! – gritó Black Star entusiasmado.

- ¿Alguien más se ofrece aparte de él? – Todos negamos con la cabeza –, bueno, qué más da…

- ¡¡Yahoo!! ¡¡Prepárate para comerte mi polvo, Soul!!

- Sí, como sea – murmuró Soul mientras rodaba el ojo.

Yo en cambio, no prestaba mucho a la discusión de los dos, estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Soul había dado parte de sus poderes por mí? Si antes me sentía fatal por el hecho de que lo habían herido por mi culpa, ahora me sentía peor.

¿Por qué todas las personas que yo quería siempre se arriesgaban por mí?

Ragnarok debió de ver el dolor en mi rostro, ya que puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, para después sonreírme.

Esbocé algo parecido a una sonrisa, solo para no preocuparlo.

No quería que nadie se volviera a sacrificar por mí…

* * *

**POV General**

Una chica rubia de cabello suelto suspiró aburrida mientras que veía a su alrededor.

Cheshire se encontraba huyendo de un par de bailarinas que querían _"conocerlo"_ mejor, mientras que Loki estaba feliz de la vida bebiendo con otras dos bailarinas.

Volvió a suspirar mientras jugaba con su vaso de refresco. No le gustaban ese tipo de lugares, ni a ella ni a Cheshire, pero a su Demonio si, y ella no era nadie para negarle aunque sea un pequeño gusto a su compañero.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida, mientras que Cheshire llegaba a su lado, con la cara pálida por el susto.

- ¡_My lady_! ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó esperanzado.

- No, todavía no, nos iremos hasta que Loki quiera – le dijo ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! Perdón… ¿qué? ¡Si por él fuera se quedaría a vivir en este lugar!

Ella no le respondió, sabía que su gato tenía razón. Su Demonio era un… _poco_ pervertido y mujeriego, no por nada tenía que estarlo golpeando cada vez que lo sorprendía espiándola en el baño. ¿Es que acaso no se pudo conseguir un mejor compañero?

Regresó en sí cuando escuchó los gritos de terror de Cheshire, quien estaba siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad por un par de bailarinas. Ella volvió a suspirar aburrida, y justo cuando iba a tomar otro trago de su refresco, sintió como alguien tocaba ligeramente su hombro desnudo.

- ¿Trabajando? – pregunto un señor no muy alto y feo, usaba un traje gris, unas gafas y estaba casi calvo.

Ese comentario no le sorprendió. Para poder entrar gratis, Loki le había pedido que se vistiera como una de las bailarinas del local, por lo que ahora se encontraba usando un pequeño vestido sin tirantes negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Estaba por negarse, pero tan pronto vio el fajo de billetes que le enseñaba el señor, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Sígame – le dijo con la voz más provocativa que pudo hacer.

El señor estuvo a punto de comenzar a sangrar por la nariz al escuchar ese tono de voz, mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Loki y Cheshire miraban desconfiados la escena.

- ¿Sabes quién es ese tipo? – preguntó el chico de puntas negras.

- No, pero si se atreve a tocar a _my lady_, Cheshire no tendrá compasión con él – respondió el gato, mientras que hacía crecer levemente sus garras.

La chica guió al señor a una habitación apartada, en la cual se metieron. Pasaron los minutos, y por cada segundo que transcurría, las ganas de ir a golpear a ese tipo crecían en los dos.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos, hasta que comenzaron a escucharse golpes desde la habitación. La música paró, y todos voltearon a ver confundidos la puerta del cuarto, hasta que esta se abrió de golpe y de ella salía corriendo la chica, con una gran bolsa llena de billetes en la mano.

- ¡¡Corran!! – les gritó a los chicos, quienes no tardaron en obedecer.

Los tres salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, no pararon de correr hasta que llegaron al centro de aquel abandonado pueblito. Cheshire se tiró al suelo intentando recuperar el aire, mientras que los otros dos se recargaban en la pequeña fuente que había a mitad de la plaza, intentando recuperar también el aire.

Cuando se calmaron, Loki volteó a ver fijamente a su Contratista.

- Si tanto te negabas a _hacerlo_, ¿por qué demonios lo llevaste a la habitación? – le preguntó confundido.

- ¡Por esto! – exclamó ella feliz mientras les mostraba la bolsa, la cual estaba a más no poder de billetes.

Sus acompañantes no podían creer lo que veían.

- ¡Wa! ¡Es usted muy inteligente, _my lady_! – la alagó Cheshire.

- ¿Cuánto hay aquí? – preguntó Loki.

- No tuve tiempo para contar, agarré todo lo que pude después de golpearlo – confesó ella un poco sonrojada.

- Eso no importa, si lo sabemos racionar y mantenerlo alejado de _cierta_ personita – murmuró Cheshire mientras volteaba a ver a Loki –, nos durará para tres o cuatro meses.

- ¡Hey! ¿Es que acaso un hombre no puede satisfacer sus necesidades?

- ¡¿Llamas satisfacer tus necesidades a comprar una cámara de video para grabar a las mujeres en el baño?!

- Si, algo así…

Cheshire no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente. La única razón por la que no golpeaba a ese idiota era porque si le hacía daño, su _lady_ sufriría el mismo dolor, y él no se atrevería a dañarla nunca.

Suspiró, y antes de que le dijera a su ama que se fueran de ahí, alguien carraspeó, llamando su atención de inmediato.

Era una bruja, lo sabían ya que usaba un sombrero naranja con una extraña forma de renacuajo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos chicos se pusieron frente a la chica de manera protectora.

- ¿Eres tú la hermana de Maka Albarn? – preguntó Eruka, para después reír un poco – oh, que pregunta más estúpida, claro que lo eres, son como dos gotas de agua.

Cheshire gruñó, mientras que Loki acercaba su mano a la de su Contratista, listo para ser llamado en cualquier momento.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó fríamente la chica.

- Perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Eruka, he venido en nombre de Medusa para pedirte que te unas a nosotros.

- ¿Y por qué he de hacerlo?

- Es muy sencillo, tenemos un objetivo en común, tú hermana.

La chica miró fijamente a Eruka por un rato, para luego estallar en carcajadas. La bruja no entendía ese comportamiento en la chica, ¿acaso ese era un sí?

- ¿Estás loca o qué? No pienso unirme a ustedes, si yo mato a mi hermana será por motivos personales, no para ayudarlos a ustedes.

Eruka suspiró pesadamente.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo recibir un _no_ como respuesta, si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas – susurró mientras sacaba uno de sus renacuajos.

La chica volvió a reír, pero esta vez de una manera más macabra, tanto, que hizo que Eruka sintiera escalofríos.

- Mala elección… - susurró.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro para Eruka…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspiré mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo.

Kid y Black Star me habían conseguido un parche para tapar mi ojo y no estar utilizando todo el tiempo la venda **(1)**. Pase las yemas de mis dedos por encima de la tela, aún podía sentir el vacío que había dejado mi ojo…

- Soul, ¿listo? – me pregunto Chrona mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la enfermería.

- Eh… sí, creo… - murmuré mientras me alejaba del espejo y caminaba hacia la salida.

Caminamos en silencio, lo cual era raro, ya que por lo general platicábamos sobre algo. Es más, ahora que me fijaba, Chrona había estado muy rara últimamente, desde que regrese del Yomi casi no ha estado a solas conmigo, ¿estará molesta o algo?

Llegamos al patio trasero de la Academia, donde había una barrera de energía. Nos metimos a esta, los demás ya nos esperaban allí.

- Bien, recuerden que esto solo es una práctica, no quiero que se excedan, ¿entendiste, Black Star? – murmuró fríamente el profesor Stein.

- ¡Pero si yo nunca me he excedido!

- Sí, claro, ¿acaso no recuerdas la última vez que me ayudaste? Dejaste al mocoso dos semanas en el hospital.

- Pero él ya era de un grado avanzado…

- ¡No es verdad, tú peleaste contra mí! – dijo Kid furioso.

- Eh… ¿podemos comenzar ya? – pregunté.

Kid y Black Star dejaron de discutir, para después regresar a sus lugares. Sujete la mano de Chrona, quien se volvió Guadaña al instante. Black Star hizo lo mismo con Tsubaki, quien tomo la forma de una kusarigama.

- Comiencen – nos ordenó Stein.

Y tan pronto lo dijo, los dos nos abalanzamos contra el otro.

Creí que el no tener un ojo me sería de desventaja, pero al parecer mis reflejos no habían disminuido para nada. Black Star intentaba golpearme con su onda de alma y con una de sus guadañas, pero yo lo esquivaba. Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido metálico que producían las armas al chocar.

Después de pelear por un rato, decidí que era hora de usar la resonancia. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar eso.

Por alguna extraña razón, algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

Dejé a un lado esos pensamientos y suspiré, para luego voltear a ver a Chrona.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunté.

- Si.

- **¡¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!!**

La hoja de la Guadaña se iluminó y comenzó a crecer. Empuñé a Chrona y comencé a correr hacía Black Star, quien ya se preparaba para contraatacar, sin embargo, apenas di unos cuantos pasos, sentí un agudo dolor en mi corazón.

Mis piernas se paralizaron al mismo tiempo que el dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón palpitaba con furia contra mi pecho y el aire comenzaba a faltarme. Caí de rodillas al suelo, soltando a Chrona, quien rápidamente regresó a su forma humana y me sujetó de los hombros.

- ¡Soul! ¿Qué sucede?

No pude responderle, comencé a toser un poco de sangre, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo temblaba y el dolor aumentaba.

El profesor Stein se acercó rápidamente a mí y puso su mano derecha en mi pecho, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera casi al instante. Traté de recuperar el aire a bocanadas, mientras que Maka me pasaba un pañuelo para limpiarme la sangre que escurría por la comisura de mis labios.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Maka preocupada.

Stein no respondió al instante, prendió un cigarrillo y cuando exhaló el humo, volteo a verme fijamente.

- Esto es muy raro, nunca había visto que un alma se comportara de esta manera.

- ¿A qué… se refiere? – pregunté confundido.

- Cuando le diste tus poderes a la Deatsue-ba, esta te quitó una pequeña parte de tu alma, fue muy pequeña, sin embargo, al parecer tu alma se ha estado fragmentando más y más, a tal punto de que ya no puede regenerarse por sí misma.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- No lo sé, tengo varias teorías, pero las que más se acercan son estas. Al tener un pacto con Chrona, ella te quita parte de tu energía espiritual, y tu le quitas parte de sus poderes, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón ella te ha estado quitando sin que tú recibas nada a cambio.

Chrona al escuchar eso se apartó rápidamente de mí, como si al hacer eso evitara que su alma siguiera fragmentando la mía.

- La otra opción sería que al darle parte de tu alma a Arachne tu alma se haya debilitado, a tal grado de no poder mantener un pacto, cualquiera que fuese el motivo, es peligroso que hagas una resonancia, o de lo contrario puedes morir. Estas son las consecuencias de haber hecho un intercambio con la Datsue-ba.

Asentí mientras veía como Maka agachaba la mirada tristemente. Por mucho que yo le dijera que no era su culpa, ella seguía culpándose por lo ocurrido en el Yomi.

Suspiré mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a mi pecho, justo a la altura de donde se suponía que debía de estar mi alma.

¿Y ahora que pasaría? ¿Iba a morir?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar eso.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, no me asustaba la idea de morir…

* * *

**POV General**

Loki se limpió las manchas de sangre que habían quedado en sus manos, mientras que su Contratista se comía el alma de aquella bruja ratón.

Al parecer la tal Eruka no venía sola, sin embargo, no fue mucho problema para ellos, habían logrado darle una paliza y aparte habían conseguido una nueva alma. Suspiró, para luego acomodarse la chaqueta de cuero negra y acercarse a su compañera, quien veía distraída la sonriente luna.

- Y bien… ¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntó.

Ella suspiró.

- ¿No es obvio? Iremos al Shibusen, ya les dimos mucho tiempo – dijo mientras se estiraba un poco.

- ¿Está segura, _my lady_? – le preguntó Cheshire.

- Mi hermana merece morir… - murmuró fríamente la chica.

- Bien, en ese caso, andando, tenemos cosas que comprar – dijo Loki. Cheshire lo moró desconfiado.

- No será otra de tus cosas para intentar ver a las mujeres desnudas, ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que no, pero me has dado una buena idea.

La chica suspiró mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacía Death City, dejando a sus compañeros en plena discusión.

- Me vengaré por lo que me hiciste, Maka… - susurró.

Chorros de sangre comenzaron a salir por la comisura de los labios de la luna, mientras que la chica simplemente sonreía macabramente.

Su venganza estaba por iniciar…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1 – **Mmm… bien, el parche de Soul es como el de Fye, de Tsubasa, el cual le da Syaoran después de que perdiera el ojo.

* * *

_Al fin, logré acabar el capítulo con todo y gripe (maldita tos que no me deja en paz ¬¬), creo que merezco otro chocolate xD_

_También quiero pedirles perdón a las personas que no les conteste su review, de verdad, ¡lo siento muchísimo! Ya decía yo que me faltaban por contestar, espero y esto no se repita T.T_

_Contestando reviews…_

**Lina Chaos Inverse – Maka – Hime: **Si, Shinigami-sama digamos que es un poquito… despistado (sarcasmo), pero el de la serie original lo es todavía más, ¡gracias por el review!

**Hina Yoso:** Jum, pasaré por tu DA para ver como es la peque xD, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **Jo… lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención T.T, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, y para reparar mi daño, traje antes la conti, ¡gracias por el review!

**- Sakuritah - : **¡Espero y te haya gustado también este capítulo! ¡gracias por el review!

**Satii – de – sange:** ¡He aquí la conti antes! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Egaara: **Para que no te quedes con la duda, subí antes el capítulo, ¡espero y te haya gustado! ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu:** Jo… también te pido perdón a ti, ¡lamento no haberte contestado antes! T.T, bien, contestando tus dudas, si, Giriko es bueno; Justin no tiene contratista, ya que él tiene su songbird (como Wes); Chrona tiene 16 años (si Ragnarok tiene más es por todo el tiempo que estuvo en el Yomi) y no, no volveré a olvidarme de ti (¡lo prometo!) ¡gracias por el review!

**Road . zin: **Descuida, no es tu internet, al parecer FF está fallando un poco, y luego no deja leer ni los capítulos ni las historias (quien sabe por qué) ¡gracias por el review!

**Somachimi: **Descuida, en el próximo capítulo habrá más besos (y una que otra mini pelea entre Ragnarok y Soul xD), ¡gracias por el review y los chocolates!

**Miku Takamine: **Ahora que lo veo… tienes razón, más parecía una boda que otra cosa xD, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Xio Albarn: **¡Wi! ¡ya tengo más chocolates! xD (Inner: pero no puedes comerlos, estas enferma) (yo: es verdad T.T) bien, respondiendo tu duda en el review pasado (perdón por no responderte T.T) ¡claro que leo mis capítulos! E incluso luego me digo a mi misma como demonios es que escribo eso, pero en fin… ¡gracias por el review!

**Kakii chií: **Mmm… en realidad no ha pasado 5 años, si no dos (un año que estuvo desde la muerte de Maka y otro año antes de que lo sacaran del Yomi) y descuida, en el próximo capítulo habrán momentos RxM (de los cuales, Soul saldrá más celoso que un hermano mayor xD) ¡gracias por el review!

**Kanako: **¡He aquí la conti! ¡gracias por el review!

**Sam_anim54: **Créeme, si Shinigami-sama te hizo reír con eso, te hará reír aun más en otros capítulos xD ¡gracias por el review y por los chocolates!

_Espero y ahora si sean todos, ya saben, si falto alguien háganmelo saber, plis._

_También espero y el capítulo se suba rápido, últimamente FF está fallando y no me deja subir a gusto, además de que la gripe ya me tiene harta, ¡estoy tosiendo a cada rato! T.T en fin, ¡nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

_

* * *

_

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su titulo original es _Kokoro X Gakuen_, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guia de personajes, decidi publicarla aqui con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Un nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

_"Porque tú eres yo, y yo soy tú, así de simple"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Cap. 5 **_Como dos gotas de agua_

**Maka POV**

Suspiré mientras me recargaba en el pecho de Soul, el cual acariciaba distraídamente mi cabello.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que nos enteramos de la situación de Soul, desde entonces él y Chrona no habían vuelto a hacer la resonancia de almas, por lo que solo podían cazar Kishin que no fueran de niveles muy altos o peligrosos.

Ragnarok y yo, como volvimos a hacer el contrato, todas nuestras almas fueron confiscadas, por lo que ahora estábamos empezando desde cero. Hasta la fecha solo tenemos dos almas.

Soul me quitó un par de pétalos de cerezo del rostro, para después darme un ligero beso en los labios.

No importaba cuantos besos me diera él al día, yo los sentía como si fuese todavía el primero. Las mismas emociones, las mismas descargas en todo mi cuerpo y la misma sensación de volar.

Cuando nos separamos, Soul me estrechó más contra su pecho y miramos el paisaje.

Hoy teníamos el día libre, ya que había junta de personal en la escuela – claro, los humanos pensaban que era para discutir sobre los próximos exámenes, nosotros sabíamos que era para discutir lo de la resurrección del Kishin –. Así que nos encontrábamos en uno de los jardines del Shibusen, bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño momento a solas.

Porque si, ya era difícil que estuviéramos a solas.

Tan pronto Soul y yo nos separábamos de los demás, llegaban Chrona y Ragnarok y nos separaban, y en más de una ocasión nos interrumpieron a medio beso.

La verdad es que no los entendía – sobre todo a Ragnarok –, ¿por qué no podían dejarnos solos tan siquiera un rato? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Suspiré nuevamente, solo que esta vez lo hice un poco preocupada, haciendo que Soul me mirara confundido.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó.

- ¿Hasta cuando crees que podamos tener nuestro momento a solas? – le pregunté.

- ¿No lo estamos teniendo ya?

- Bueno… si… pero yo me refiero a un momento en el que no lleguen Chrona o Ragnarok de la nada y nos interrumpan – murmuré.

- Mmm… ¿qué día es hoy?

- Lunes, ¿por qué?

- ¿Qué te parece si el sábado salimos tú y yo solos?

- ¿Salir? ¿Y a dónde? – pregunté divertida.

- Podemos ir a cenar o a ver una película, lo que tú quieras. Considéralo como nuestra primera cita oficial – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… de acuerdo, ¡pero si vamos al cine nada de películas de terror!

- Bien, tienes mi palabra.

Le sonreí, para después comenzar a acercar mis labios a los de él…

… pero antes de que lograra besarlo, alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

No tuvimos que voltear a ver a ese _"alguien"_ para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ragnarok? – le pregunté con una sonrisa medio forzada, ¡me había quedado con las ganas de besar a Soul!

- Si, Liz y las demás te están buscando para que las acompañes a-no-sé-qué en el centro comercial – me dijo mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Soul.

- Oh… de acuerdo – murmuré mientras que Soul me ayudaba a pararme.

- Sígueme, vamos a buscarlas…

- Sabes, yo también puedo ayudarla a buscarlas – le dijo Soul molesto.

- ¿Y por qué tú?

- ¿Por qué soy su _novio_?

- ¿Y? yo soy su amigo que la conoce _más_ que tú.

- Yo la llevo.

- Yo.

- Yo.

- Eh… ¿chicos? Creo que puedo ir yo sola – les dije, y antes de que pudieran decirme algo más, salí corriendo del lugar.

Odiaba cuando comenzaban a pelear por mí, ¡ni que yo fuera qué!

Hombres… ¿Quién los entiende?

* * *

**POV General**

Eruka llegó frente a Medusa, traía su ropa destrozada y sucia, además de que tenía una que otra cortada en el rostro.

Se sentía humillada, ¡había perdido ante una mocosa y un gato!, además de que por su culpa una de las Mizune había muerto. Sin embargo, la humillación desapareció al ver la mirada de la otra bruja. Tenía miedo, y eso no podía ocultarlo.

- Y-yo… p-perdón Medusa, traté de que se n-nos uniera p-pero… - balbuceó.

- Guarda silencio – espetó la bruja secamente. Eruka no pudo evitar ocultarse bajo su sombrero –, ella ya no nos importa, mientras mate a su hermana mejor para nosotros. Ahora nuestro objetivo ha cambiado, debemos de tener el alma del chico Evans.

- ¿Qué? ¿y entonces para que me pediste que regresara? – preguntó Justin confundido.

- Nosotros no podemos tocar esa alma, necesita hacerlo ella – respondió Medusa mientras volteaba a ver detrás de ella.

Ahí, sentada bajo la débil luz de la luna, se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos como la sangre, la cual jugaba distraídamente con unos gatos de peluche. Ella traía puesto un vestido negro de encajes y listones, el cual le daba un aspecto dulce e inocente.

- ¿Y por qué ella? – preguntó Eibon sin apartar la vista de la niña.

- Es simple, él posee su alma, como Albarn posee el alma de su enamorado. Pero eso no nos importa, mientras recupere sus recuerdos y su alma, todo estará bien.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella es un cuerpo sin alma? – dijo Justin sorprendido, mientras miraba atentamente a la niña.

- Si.

- ¿Y cuándo irá por su alma?

- Hasta que pueda moverse con libertad, de lo contrario puede morir.

Eruka se quitó el sombrero de la cara y miró fijamente a la chica. No podía creer que ella fuese un cuerpo sin alma, ¡la había visto comer e incluso había hablado con ella! La bruja suspiró cansada mientras que la cabeza del gato de peluche recién cortada rodaba hasta sus pies.

¿Y ahora que estaba tramando Medusa?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Star se encontraba a mitad del gimnasio, haciendo sus abdominales diarias.

Ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de que ningún Kishin atacara, ¡quería demostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer! Pero los malditos al parecer se habían asustado de su grandeza y ahora estaban ocultos. Ni siquiera el tal Asura daba señales de vida que no fueran las nubes de locura.

- 567… 568… 569… - murmuraba mientras las gotas de sudor escurrían por su rostro.

Nunca creyó decir esto, pero hubiera preferido tener una clase de tortura mental con Stein a estar sin hacer nada. Si de por si el día era aburrido, lo era aún más con todo eso de _"los momentos románticos"_ entre sus amigos.

Kid con Chrona… Chrona con Soul… Soul con Maka… Maka con Soul… Ragnarok con Maka… todo eso lo mareaba, ¿no podían decidirse de una vez?

Bueno, para él ya no había problema con eso del _"amor"_. Él ya le había dicho a Tsubaki lo que sentía, fin de la discusión. No necesitaba estárselo diciendo a cada rato, solo bastaba con decírselo una vez, ¿verdad?

Dejó sus ejercicios a medias mientras se sentaba y miraba sin mirar hacia enfrente.

Por alguna extraña razón, las ganas de seguir entrenando habían desaparecido.

Se levantó de su lugar y agarró la pequeña toalla que había dejado en las gradas, sólo para secarse el sudor. Luego, bebió varios tragos de su botella de agua. Lo mejor era irse a dar una ducha, esa tarde saldría con Tsubaki y por muy loco que sonase, quería estar presentable para ella.

¿Acaso esta era una de las locuras que te hacía cometer el amor?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe seco. Giró su cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba con él en el gimnasio. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse de frente con el rostro sonriente de Maka, aunque, a pesar de saber que era su amiga, algo le decía que no era ella…

- ¿Pasa algo, Maka? – le preguntó, intentando ignorar aquel extraño sentimiento.

Maka no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a acercar su mano izquierda al casillero que tenía guardadas todas las pelotas de la escuela. Quitó el seguro, y antes de que Black Star pudiese reaccionar, todas las pelotas rebotaban sin piedad por todo el lugar.

Y antes de que una pelota lo golpeara de lleno en el rostro, pudo escuchar la risa musical de la rubia…

… No muy lejos de allí, Kim y Jacqueline caminaban tranquilas por los pasillos del Shibusen, cada una comentando sobre los deberes que necesitaban entregar para el día de mañana.

Ambas estaban tan concentradas en su plática, que no notaron la pequeña carrera de Maka desde el gimnasio hasta que pasó a su lado, empujándolas de paso.

- ¡¡Hey, ten más… Maka!! ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la chica de cabello oscuro mientras miraba preocupaba a su amiga.

Maka paró su carrera, para luego voltear a verlas fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A paso lento se acercó a ellas, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, tronó los dedos… haciendo que el uniforme de ambas desapareciera.

- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! – gritaron mientras intentaban cubrir sus cuerpos con sus brazos, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, varios chicos que las vieron ya se encontraban en el piso por culpa de una hemorragia nasal.

- ¡¡Jajajajajaja!! – rió Maka a carcajadas, mientras que salía corriendo del lugar.

- ¡¡Ahora si la mato!! – gruñó Kim furiosa.

Aunque antes debían de ponerse algo de ropa…

… Shinigami-sama sorbió un poco de su caja de leche con chocolate con ayuda del popote, mientras que veía fijamente como Azusa se acomodaba los lentes, lista para hablar.

- Bien, Shinigami-sama, hemos estado hablando con los Shibusen de Inglaterra, China y África, todos están al corriente de la situación con Justin y están haciendo investigaciones por su parte – informó la pelinegra.

- Por lo que yo he investigado, Shinigami-sama, al parecer lo que Medusa quiere es el alma de Evans, pero por alguna extraña razón que no he logrado averiguar, no desean tomarla… eso es muy extraño, si la quieren, ¿por qué no venir por ella…? – murmuró BJ totalmente confundido.

Pero Shinigami-sama los seguía viendo fijamente, todavía sorbiendo con su popote el escaso contenido de la cajita. Todos ya comenzaban a preocuparse por su silencio, sobre todo su Demonio.

- Shinigami-sama, ¿le pasa algo…? – preguntó Spirit mientras se acercaba a él.

Una extraña y queda melodía salía del Dios de la Muerte. Extrañado, la Death Scythe se acercó más a su Contratista para ver el origen de la música…

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Shinigami traía puestos unos auriculares, y que de estos salía la música a todo volumen. El pelirrojo se apretó ligeramente el puente de la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse y contar hasta diez, para luego quitarle uno de los audífonos al Dios de la Muerte.

- ¿Me escucha, Shinigami-sama? – le preguntó Spirit.

- ¡Oh, Spirit-kun! ¿Me estaban hablando? Puff… y yo que quería aprender a leer los labios… - se lamentó la Muerte.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar caer de cara al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que _ese_ fuese el poderoso y grandioso Dios de la Muerte?

Stein carraspeó un poco cuando se incorporó y se limpió la bata, para luego mirar al resto de los presentes fijamente.

- Retomando el tema en cuestión… tal vez Medusa ha decidido desistir de la captura del alma de Soul _por un tiempo_, recuerden que Justin estaba aquí cuando nos enteramos de las condiciones del alma del chico. Ellos han de desear un alma fuerte, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Evans se recupere y ellos decidan atacar de nuevo.

- Bien, entonces tendremos que proteger a Soul-kun pase lo que pase – dijo Marie decidida, ella nunca permitiría que sus alumnos saliesen lastimados.

Todos los demás asintieron. La batalla contra Medusa apenas comenzaba…

…

- ¡Oh, no! ¡El Ipod se ha quedado sin batería! – murmuró Shinigami-sama con lágrimas en su máscara.

… Claro, siempre y cuando Shinigami-sama pusiera los pies en la tierra…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Gracias por ayudarme, Maka-chan – me dijo Tsubaki mientras poníamos los últimos libros en sus estantes correspondientes.

- Descuida, no fue nada – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Yo le ayudé más – murmuró Ragnarok mientras miraba fijamente a Soul con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Fui yo! – dijo Soul en el mismo estado.

- ¡Que fui yo!

- ¡¡Shhhhh!! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Acaso no saben que estamos en una biblioteca? – murmuró la bibliotecaria totalmente molesta.

- Perdón – se disculparon los dos al unísono.

Todos suspiramos mientras les veíamos con pena. Liz había decidido no ir siempre al centro comercial, ya que cuando Patty mencionó que quería comprar unos helados en la mejor tienda de allí se deprimió enormemente. Al parecer ese había sido el lugar favorito de Hero para comer helados.

Así que decidimos ayudar a Tsubaki con sus deberes en la biblioteca. Kid, Soul y Ragnarok se ofrecieron para ayudar, por lo que habíamos acabado antes de tiempo.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos refrescos? – preguntó Kid.

- Me parece bien – respondió Chrona mientras se sonrojaba.

Yo solo miré la escena confundida.

La verdad es que no entendía a Chrona, ella se molestaba cuando yo estaba junto a Soul – además de que ya sabía sus sentimientos hacía él –, pero no lograba entender el por qué también sentía algo por Kid. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de él.

Suspiré mientras nos encaminábamos hacía la salida de la biblioteca, pero justo antes de salir, Kim, Jacqueline y Black Star llegaron al lugar hechos unas furias. Los miramos confundidos, ¿y ahora que les pasaba?

- Tú… - sisearon furiosos mientras me señalaban.

- ¿Yo? – pregunté sorprendida.

- ¡Sí, _tú_! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿por qué desapareciste nuestra ropa?! – me gritó Jacqueline molesta.

- ¿Qué? – exclamé sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste que todos los balones me atacaran?! – me gritó Black Star furioso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé todavía más sorprendida.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey, esperen! ¿Qué demonios están diciendo? ¡Maka no ha salido de aquí en horas, hemos estado acomodando pilas y pilas de libros que en mi vida leeré! – me defendió Soul molesto.

- ¡Pero nosotras la vimos, ella hizo todo esto! – dijo Kim, aunque ya no parecía muy convencida.

- ¡Sí, miren, allá esta Maka intentando tirar los estantes! – gritó Black Star.

Todos volteamos a ver hacía donde Black Star señalaba, y juro que tuve que tallarme los ojos para poder creer lo que veía.

Una chica idéntica a mí, con el mismo uniforme, peinado, ojos, facciones… _todo_, trataba de tirar uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, y cuando lo consiguió volteó a vernos con una sonrisa, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta de emergencia.

- ¡¿Ven?! ¡Les dije que era ella!

- ¡¡Idiota, yo estoy aquí!! – le grité mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con un libro.

- Entonces… - murmuró Ragnarok sorprendido.

- ¿Quién era esa…? – terminaron los demás en estado de shock.

Nos volteamos a ver por un instante, para luego salir corriendo rápidamente tras mi _"otro yo"_.

- ¡¡Hey, espera, impostora!! – le grité, ella sólo volteó a verme y comenzó a reírse, eso hizo que me enojara como nunca, ¡¿quién se creía que era?!

Pasamos los límites del Shibusen con el bosque que rodeaba la escuela. Mientras más nos adentrábamos más ganas de golpear a esa chica inundaban mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, muy dentro de mí, algo me decía que yo ya la conocía… y no es por que fuese idéntica a mí, no… era… otra cosa…

Llegamos hasta un pequeño claro, en el cual la chica paró su carrera. Todos intentábamos recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas, mientras que ella simplemente se burlaba de nosotros.

- ¡Eso fue divertido! – reía.

- Estás… loca – murmuré entre jadeos.

Ella volteó a verme fijamente con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse lentamente hacía los árboles. Me preparé para seguirla si es que intentaba huir de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente tronó los dedos, y al instante, dos chicos salieron de las sombras.

El más alto tenía el cabello de un color rojo castaño, con unas peculiares puntas de color negro, sus ojos eran de un intenso color ámbar y vestía de una playera negra, con un pantalón de mezclilla roto y unos tenis sucios. El otro era un poco más bajo que el, tenía el cabello de un intenso color rojo y unos ojos amarillos claro, pero eso no era lo raro, tenía un par de orejas de gato a ambos lados de su cabeza y una larga y esponjosa cola de franjas naranjas y rojas saliendo de su trasero, su ropa consistía en una playera naranja de mangas largas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tenía una gargantilla de cascabel y un pantalón del mismo color que la playera.

Miré atentamente a los tres que estaban frente a nosotros, pero tan pronto el chico de puntas negras dio un paso hacia nosotros, Ragnarok gruñó a un lado mío.

- Hola, Ragnarok, Chrona – murmuró el chico con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡Tú…! – siseó Ragnarok furioso.

- N-nii… ¿san? – susurró Chrona asustada.

Esperen… ¡¿le dijo Nii-san?!

- Nunca esperé volver a vernos tan pronto, ¿cuánto ha pasado?, ¿5… 13 años?

- Y en todo ese tiempo fuimos felices, _Loki_.

- ¡Oh, vamos hermanito! ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestros momentos juntos?

- ¡¡Al carajo con eso, tú ya no eres mi hermano!!

- Jeje, te callaron Loki – se burló el chico con apariencia de gato.

- Cállate Cheshire.

- Ya, paren de pelear – les dijo la chica, me asusté un poco al escuchar que la voz de ella era idéntica a la mía.

Como pude, forcé a mi garganta para que emitiera un sonido parecido al habla. Por alguna razón el miedo invadía mi cuerpo, impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

- ¿Q-quién eres…? – pregunté.

Ella me miró fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es raro escucharte decir eso, pero bueno… la última vez que nos vimos teníamos tres años, tal vez por eso no me recuerdes. Soy tu hermana menor, Maya Albarn. **(1)**

_"Tú hermana menor, Maya Albarn…"_

Aquellas palabras me cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría.

- Imposible… - susurré atónita.

- ¿Lo crees? Pues a mí no me parece imposible, _onee-chan_.

- Entonces, si eres mi hermana, ¿cómo es que nunca me hablaron de ti?

- Pregúntales a ellos… ¡ups! ¡Pero qué tonta soy, ellos ya están muertos! – me dijo sonriente.

La mire sorprendida, ¿cómo podía estar así de calmada sabiendo que toda nuestra familia estaba muerta?, corrijo, ¿cómo puedo creer que ella es mi hermana?

La chica – Maya, como quiera que se llame – volteo a ver al chico de extraña apariencia gatuna, quien solo sonrió ampliamente, para luego alzar sus brazos y arremangarse las mangas, dejándonos ver sus pálidas manos.

- Bienvenidos a Wonderland – susurró.

Y tan pronto dio un fuerte aplauso, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Una ráfaga de viento nos obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando logré abrirlo, me sorprendí al encontrar una gran barrera negra frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, me sorprendí más al no ver rastro alguno de la… _hermana_ de Maka, de ella y de Ragnarok. Sólo estaba el tal Cheshire frente a nosotros, con una amplia sonrisa macabra.

- ¡¿Dónde está Maka?! – le pregunté.

- _My lady_ se encargará de ella, yo de ustedes – nos dijo sonriente.

- Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Tsubaki! – la llamó Black Star molesto.

- ¡Chrona!

- ¡Liz, Patty!

Las chicas fueron envueltas en destellos de varios colores, para luego tomar su forma de arma. Sujeté con fuerza el mango de la guadaña con mis manos mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

El tal Cheshire sonrió aún más.

- Eso ya lo veremos, _des humains_. **(2)**

Y comenzó la pelea…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Mire fijamente a mí alrededor, nos encontrábamos en un bizarro lugar oscuro de extraño piso de cuadros rojos y negros intercalados.

Por un momento el recuerdo de la pelea contra Humpty Dumpty llenó mi cabeza, y al parecer también la de Regnarok, ya que se acercó a mí, listo para transformarse en cualquier momento.

Una risa macabra y con un deje de histeria reinó en aquel lúgubre lugar. No necesite darme la vuelta para saber que la que había reído así era la tal Maya. Ragnarok gruñó al ver a su hermano, quien solo sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos, por qué nos trajiste aquí? – le pregunté seria.

- ¿Pues para que crees, onee-chan? Te mataré, te mataré por todo lo que me hiciste.

- ¡¿Y según tú que te hice?! ¡¡Ni siquiera te recuerdo!!

- ¡¡Por tu culpa pase un año en el infierno!! ¡¡Mientras tú estabas feliz de la vida con nuestros padres y nuestro nii-san yo me estaba pudriendo en esa maldita oscuridad!! – gritó furiosa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la ira que emanaba hacia mí, pude ver la tristeza y soledad acumulada en sus ojos. Eso hizo que mi corazón se contrajese por un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad y dolor.

Loki le puso una mano en un hombro, logrando que ella se tranquilizase un poco.

- Maya, comencemos – susurró mientras era envuelto en un destello negro.

- Si – respondió ella mientras sujetaba el mango de la guadaña.

Rápidamente Ragnarok y yo unimos nuestras manos. Sujete con fuerza el mango de mi guadaña mientras que miraba fijamente a mi otra yo, quien sólo me miraba con una sonrisa maniática.

- Tú eres yo y yo soy tú, onee-chan, por lo que sólo puede haber una de las dos… _voy a matarte_ – susurró sádicamente.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar del todo, ella ya se había acercado a mí con una impresionante velocidad. Blandió su guadaña pero logré detener su ataque a tiempo con la mía. Comencé a retroceder para tener una distancia prudente de ella, pero esto era inútil, lograba alcanzarme rápidamente y atacarme.

Grité cuando el filo de su guadaña me lastimó el brazo derecho. Me defendí y logré alejarla de mí antes de que pudiera herirme de nuevo. Respiraba entre jadeos y el cuerpo me dolía a horrores. Apreté mis manos fuertemente alrededor del mango de Ragnarok, la sangre que escurría por el inicio de la hoja provocaba que la guadaña se me resbalara de las manos.

- Maka, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la hoja.

- No te preocupes – le sonreí.

Él no me miró del todo convencido.

Regresé mi vista a Maya cuando esta comenzó a reírse como loca mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, agitando la guadaña de un lado a otro como si estuviese bailando con ella. No hacía falta el poder ver almas como Kid, se notaba claramente como el alma de ella ya había sido consumida por la locura.

- ¡Neeh, onee-chan! ¿Acaso ya no quieres jugar? ¡No seas aguafiestas! – canturreó mientras se recargaba contra su guadaña.

- Acabemos con ellos – susurró fríamente Loki mientras se reflejaba en el filo de la hoja.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Maka, ten cuidado! – me advirtió Ragnarok.

Logré protegerme con el mango de la guadaña justo a tiempo, solo se escuchó el eco que había ocasionado el choque del metal con el acero.

Comenzamos a pelear, las guadañas se agitaban en el aire, intentando lastimar al contrario. Cuando estas chocaban se producían destellos y un chirrido agudo que lastimaba los oídos. Las risas histéricas de mi supuesta hermana lograban escucharse a pesar del ruido de la pelea.

Pronto el piso se llenó de grietas o se destruyó, comenzaba a sentirme cansada, no sabía cuánto podría durar todavía de pie. La locura, al parecer, lograba darle la energía suficiente a mi enemigo para seguir luchado sin piedad alguna.

Esquivé nuevamente la hoja de la guadaña que pasó peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro, sin embargo, mis pies se pusieron en mi contra y no pude evitar tropezarme con un pedazo de suelo levantado. Caí de sentón, totalmente agotada, mientras que Ragnarok regresaba a su forma humana para ayudarme.

- ¡No seas tonto, conviértete en arma! – le dije.

- ¡No pienso dejar sola a mi Contratista! – me dijo.

- Hasta la vista, hermana – susurró Maya fríamente, mientras aparecía justo frente a mí, con la guadaña en alto.

No pude evitar quedarme paralizada. Simplemente cerré los ojos, esperando el filo de la guadaña…

… Pero este nunca llegó.

Un fuerte dolor surgió en mi rostro, horrorizada, abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme la peor de las escenas. El corazón se me contrajo del miedo y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

Esto no podía estar pasando…

- ¡¡RAGNAROK!!

Él no tuvo por que salir lastimado…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **El verdadero nombre de la hermana de Alice (Maka) es Anice, se pronuncia casi igual que Alice, ejemplo: _Alis – Anis_

**2: **Significa "Humanos" en francés.

* * *

_Sooooh… dos semanas sin actualizar, me siento rara. Perdón por la tardanza, pero esta vez mis maestros sí exageraron en tareas, además de que este lunes empiezo exámenes, no podré ocupar la computadora hasta dentro de una semana (¡horror!)_

_En fin, contesto reviews:_

**- Sakuritah - : **Jojo… se sabrá lo de Maka y su hermana en el próximo capítulo, ¡no se desesperen! ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Well, ya sabes cómo se llama la hermana de Maka xD (un nombre muy usado, hay que admitirlo) ¡espero y te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡gracias por el review!

**Lina Chaos Inverse – Maka – Hime: **Pues… no, Soul no es otaku (esa soy yo xD), simplemente que ese tipo de parches es más fácil de dibujar y más bonito ¡gracias por el review!

**Satii – de – sange: **Jojo… sobre el alma de Soul… ya lo verán más adelante (mirada perversa) ¡gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **No sólo Loki, Ragnarok también (después de todo, son hermanos xD) ¡gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki rukia ichi: **¡Te dije que lo iba a subir! xD te dejaré en duda lo de la hermana de Maka, y con lo de Chrona… oh… hasta yo la odio, ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu: **Well… creo que todas tus dudas se aclararon en este cap, jeje, ¡gracias por el review!

**Road . zin: **Descuida, a Chrona la odiaras dentro de poco (ya verán el por qué) mientras, les dejo con la duda de lo de la hermana de Maka ¡gracias por el review!

**Sam_anim54: **¡He aquí el capítulo, gracias por el review!

**Namine Deghemteri: **Jeje, ¡muchas gracias por el review, espero y te haya gustado el cap!

**Lady: **Pues… si, está en parte de la trama odiar a Chrona (pero luego la amarán) ¡gracias por el review!

**Egaara: **Pff… lamento decir que Soul sufrirá aun más (ya verán el por qué) ¡gracias por el review!

**Somachimi: **Espero y ya te hayas recuperado de tu gripa, ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Xio albarn: **En este capi hubo más SoulxMaka, jaja, ¡muchísimas gracias por el review! xD

_Estoy un poco apurada, perdón por que las respuestas sean cortas. En fin… trataré de traer el próximo capítulo antes, pero no prometo mucho, gracias por leer._

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía, su título original es **_**Kokoro X Gakuen**_**, secuela de KXS, cuenta con tres omakes y una guía de personajes, decidí publicarla aquí con los personajes de Soul Eater, los cuales pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**

_Bien… ya saben, nuevo capítulo._

* * *

"_Si tú eres yo, y yo soy tú… ¿por qué somos tan diferentes?"_

* * *

**Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen**

**Cap. 6 **_Hermanas_

**POV General**

_Los pétalos de cerezo caían libremente por todo el jardín, en una extraña y bella sincronía._

_Maya miraba atenta como su hermana corría feliz de un lado a otro persiguiendo a un par de mariposas blancas. Se sintió débil y patética en ese momento._

_¿Por qué ella no podía ser como su hermana? ¿Por qué si eran gemelas, no podía ser igual que Maka?_

_A pesar de ser como dos gotas de agua, por dentro eran como el día y la noche. Totalmente opuestas._

_Maka siempre sonreía o reía, Maya siempre estaba seria y sin expresión alguna; Maka era alegre, Maya era enojona; Maka era positiva, Maya era negativa; Maka era segura de sí misma y no tenía miedo de estar con gente nueva, Maya era insegura y extremadamente tímida; Maka era como un sol en primavera, Maya era como una luna en invierno._

_Opuestas e iguales al mismo tiempo._

_Suspiró con pesadez cuando sintió un extraño vacío en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que el nudo se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus párpados._

_Ella siempre sería la oveja negra de la familia, y eso lo tenía bien claro. Sus padres nunca alababan sus logros. Aún recordaba cuando le mostro a sus papás su primer dibujo. Ellos le sonrieron, pero tan pronto vieron el dibujo de Maka, la ignoraron por completo._

_Él único que la comprendía era Jack, él las quería a ambas por igual, fuesen o no diferentes. Ella también lo quería, y a pesar de todo, también quería a Maka._

_Eran su familia, y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Maya? – le preguntó Maka preocupada mientras se acercaba a su hermana, ella odiaba verla triste._

_Su dolor era su dolor también._

_- N-no, no te preocupes, onee-chan – murmuró Maya tímidamente mientras que jugaba con los blancos encajes de su negro vestido._

_- Bien… ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo? – le preguntó sonriente._

_Maya miró desconfiada a las mariposas que volaban en el jardín._

_- Pero… ¿y si me tropiezo? ¿Y si me lastimo? ¿Y su lastimo a las mariposas? ¿Y si…?_

_Maka le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándola. Su hermana la miró sorprendida, pero ella sólo le sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que le tendía su mano._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por tonterías? Si te tropiezas, yo estaré allí para levantarte; si te lastimas yo estaré allí para curarte, ¡y si la mariposa se lastima también yo te ayudaré a curarla!_

_- Onee-chan… - murmuró Maya quedamente._

_- Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré sola, ¿vale?_

_Maya la miró fijamente durante un rato, para luego sonreír y sujetarla de la mano._

_El vacío en su pecho desapareció tan pronto sintió el fuerte apretón de manos que le dio Maka, y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a llorar._

_No importaba lo que sucediese, ella siempre se sentiría segura con Maka a su lado…_

* * *

Blair caminaba por las ramas de los árboles que pertenecían al bosque cerca del Shibusen.

No tenía mucho que Maka la había vuelto a invocar, y la verdad es que nunca antes había extrañado tanto el estar cerca de los demás.

Suspiró justo cuando su estomago gruñía, exigiéndole comida.

Maka y Ragnarok no debían de estar lejos, podía sentir su alma a escasos metros de donde estaba. Les pediría algo de comer, ¡él muy tonto de Ragnarok no le había dejado su porción en el desayuno!

Estaba pensando en las mil y una formas de torturarlo, cuando de repente, algo llamó su atención. Una inmensa barrera negra sobresalía a mitad del bosque. Pero eso no era todo, podía sentir claramente el alma de Maka dentro de esta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda gatuna, no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para correr hacia ese lugar.

Tan pronto atravesó unos arbustos, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido.

Ahí, en el centro del claro, los amigos de Maka se encontraban peleando contra un extraño chico con orejas y cola de gato. No supo porque, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que lo conocía…

Dejó de pensar cuando vio como el chico gato se preparaba para herir a Soul con sus garras.

- _¡Pum Pumkin Pumkin! _**¡Smashing Pumkin!**

Cheshire logró esquivar la enorme calabaza antes de ser aplastado por esta. Miró atentamente a la mujer de cabello morado que se paraba frente a él, con un peculiar traje de bruja.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas asesinas, sintiendo claramente el poder mágico del otro.

- Vaya, así que tú eres Blair-chan, ¿eh?, no sé porque usas ese traje, te hace ver ridícula, ¡no eres una bruja!

- Mira quien lo dice, _gatito afeminado_ – siseo Blair furiosa, para luego voltear a ver a Soul y a los demás – ¿y Maka-chan?

- Está atrapada dentro de la barrera, no podemos pasar si no lo derrotamos primero – le respondió Soul.

- Ya veo… en ese caso… _lo mataré_ – murmuró macabramente mientras sujetaba el borde de su sombrero y mostraba sus colmillos.

Cheshire sonrió de la misma forma.

- No te confíes – susurró.

Y pronto, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Las lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro, al igual que un par de gotas de mi sangre, las cuales se mezclaban con las de Ragnarok.

Miré completamente atónita como el cuerpo de mi compañero caía frente a mí, totalmente inmóvil. La sangre salía libremente por la herida de su rostro y pecho, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encogiera de dolor.

Una risa histérica llamó mi atención.

- Ups, creo que fallé – se lamentó Maya mientras lamía la sangre del filo de la guadaña.

La ignoré, simplemente fui capaz de poner la cabeza de Ragnarok en mis piernas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era irregular. El corazón me dolía.

_¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué?!_

- Descuida, esta vez no fallaré – susurró siniestramente, mientras empuñaba la guadaña, lista para matarme.

Cerré los ojos, lista para lo que viniera.

- Perdóname Ragnarok… - sollocé.

Y mi rival blandió su guadaña…

… La cual nunca llegó a tocarme.

El chirrido que ocasionó el choque de los metales hizo que alzara el rostro sorprendida. Soul se encontraba frente a mí, deteniendo el ataque de Maya con la hoja de su Guadaña. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en mis ojos, para luego salir libremente de estos.

- ¡¡Onii-san!! – gritó Chrona asustada al ver a Ragnarok sangrando en mis piernas.

Soul hizo girar la Guadaña hábilmente en sus manos, para luego golpear a Maya con el mango de esta. Ella logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo y separarse unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Tan pronto se alejó, Soul volteó a verme preocupado.

- ¡¿Estás bien?!

- S-sí, pero Ragnarok… - balbuceé entre sollozos.

- Descuida, pronto lo llevaremos a la enfermería – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, para luego voltear a ver a Maya fijamente molesto.

Ella al ver la mirada de Soul, se sonrojó y desvió la suya. Ante esa acción mi cuerpo quiso golpearla, pero al recordar a mi compañero herido por mi culpa, este sentimiento desapareció para ser reemplazado nuevamente por el dolor.

- ¿Cómo pasaron la barrera? – preguntó Loki al ver que su Contratista guardaba silencio.

- Blair le está dando una paliza a su amigo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen los demás, ríndanse ahora – susurró Soul fríamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Loki? – le preguntó Maya.

- Mátalo – le respondió el siniestramente.

- De acuerdo.

Y tan rápida como un rayo, ella ya se encontraba frente a Soul, lista para partirlo en dos. El corazón se me paró en ese instante, sin embargo, respiré un poco más relajada cuando Soul logró parar a tiempo el ataque.

La batalla entre los dos comenzó. Las Guadañas producían destellos y chirridos metálicos insoportables. Ambos eran igual de rápidos en sus movimientos, pero Soul tenía más ventaja física. En más de una ocasión logró darle un puñetazo en la cara a Maya.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la ventaja mágica. Su magia, al igual que la mía se basaba en calabazas que explotaban, por lo que Soul tenía que esquivar tanto a la guadaña como a las bombas mágicas.

Quise ayudarlo, quise poder protegerlo… sin embargo, no tenía un arma y mis poderes estaban sellados a tal punto de que nada de lo que le hiciera a Maya le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

Ahogué un grito al ver como en una de las explosiones Soul soltaba a Chrona, y como Maya aprovechaba esto para blandir su guadaña. El corazón se me paró por segunda vez y el miedo inundó mi cuerpo.

Pero antes de que lograra lastimarlo, una espada negra detuvo la hoja de la guadaña. Casi grito de la emoción al ver a Kid y a Black Star entrando por la barrera y protegiendo a Soul de los ataques de ella.

- ¡¡Ragnarok!! – escuché el grito preocupado de Patty desde la mano izquierda de Kid.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi compañero, no pude evitar voltear a verlo. Él respiraba con dificultad y la sangre no dejaba de salir por su herida. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y las lágrimas me pedían a gritos ser liberadas por mis ojos. Apreté con fuerza el cuerpo inmóvil de Ragnarok contra mí, mientras que la ira se iba formando poco a poco dentro de mi alma…

_Alma… hermanas… magia… sello… locura… onda de alma…_

Un _click_ sonó en mi cabeza.

- ¡¡BLACK STAR!! – grité lo más alto que pude.

El aludido volteó a verme sorprendido, mientras que Soul y Kid seguían luchando contra Maya. Respiré hondo, preparándome para alzar aún más la voz entre todo el sonido que producían los disparos y el choque de los metales.

- ¡¡Usa tu onda de alma contra Maya!!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó confundido.

- ¡¡Tú sólo hazlo!!

Él me miró fijamente durante un instante, para luego asentir y lanzarse contra mi hermana, quien se había distraído cuando grité. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kid se posicionó detrás de ella y disparó. Un extraño dolor se formó en mi pecho al ver como herían a Maya, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por la ira.

Maya escupió un poco de sangre, y antes de poder recuperarse de la impresión del ataque, Black Star llegó ante ella y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Un grito lleno miedo se quedó atorado en mi garganta.

- **¡¡Onda de Alma!!**

Algo parecido a relámpagos salieron de las manos de Black Star. Maya gritó de dolor, sin embargo su grito era tan desgarrador que me caló hasta los huesos e hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Pareciera como si su garganta se fuera a rasgar.

Cuando Black Star terminó de mandarle su onda de alma, ella comenzó a caer, pero antes de que tocara el piso, él la pateó, lanzándola lo más lejos posible de nosotros.

Loki regresó a su forma humana justo a tiempo para proteger a su Contratista del impacto. Él también respiraba con dificultad y presentaba las mismas heridas que Maya, pero a diferencia de esta, él todavía seguía consciente. Soul y los demás se acercaron a ellos, mientras que la barrera iba desapareciendo poco a poco, Loki transformó uno de sus brazos en el filo de la Guadaña y gruñó.

- ¡Si se atreven a tocarla, los asesinaré! – amenazó.

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, mientras que yo lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Se atrevía a amenazarnos aún cuando estaba en desventaja? Dejé de prestarle atención cuando dos personas más llegaron al campo de batalla. Una de ellas era Blair, mientras que el otro era el chico gato que acompañaba a Maya, ambos estaban claramente agotados y heridos.

- ¡¡Malditos!! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a _my lady_?! – siseó el tal Cheshire furioso.

- Cheshire, vámonos de aquí, tenemos que poner a salvo a Maya – le dijo Loki cansado.

El chico gato lo miró fijamente por un rato, para luego asentir y tronar sus dedos. Una ráfaga de aire nos obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, descubrí que mi hermana y los otros dos chicos habían desaparecido. Suspiré, un tanto relajada y un tanto cansada, para luego mirar a mi compañero, quien seguía inconsciente sobre mis piernas. El dolor regresó a mí.

- Perdóname… Ragnarok…

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo está?! – preguntó Chrona tan pronto el profesor Stein salió de la enfermería.

- Está estable, no tardará en despertar, perdió mucha sangre pero al tener el contrato con Maka eso hace que esté mejor.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Sí.

Entramos a la habitación en silencio. Chrona y yo nos acercamos rápidamente a él y lo miramos fijamente. Estaba dormido, y su rostro parecía muy… pacifico… lo único diferente en él era la cicatriz que tenía en su cara, esta empezaba desde su frente y terminaba en su mejilla izquierda. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué tú no tienes cicatriz? – me preguntó Black Star confundido.

- El tipo de contrato que tengo con Ragnarok es diferente al de ustedes, él me da su fuerza bruta y su inmortalidad a cambio de que yo le dé mis poderes mágicos – confesé.

- Pero tú no tienes poderes mágicos – me dijo Chrona, levemente molesta.

- Los tengo, pero están sellados, mientras tenga el sello se Shinigami en mí no podré usarlos a menos de que Shinigami-sama lo retire.

- Pero esa vez en el baile… - murmuró Soul confundido.

- Mi padre quitó el sello en Maka aquel día para que nosotros escapáramos – le dijo Kid serio.

El silencio inundó el lugar. Todos miramos dormir a Ragnarok, quien al parecer no despertaría en un tiempo – esto lo sabía ya que había comenzado a roncar –. Chrona se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por ella entró Spirit, seguido de Shinigami-sama y Stein. Los miré confundida, al mismo tiempo que Shinigami-sama suspiraba.

- Maka-chan, tenemos que hablar – me dijo.

- ¿S-sobre qué? – pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Es sobre tu hermana, Maya – murmuró serio.

Lo miré fijamente, esperando saber la verdad de una vez por todas…

* * *

**General POV**

_Maya miró molesta a su hermana._

_Maka pintaba alegremente con los colores que su hermano, Jack, le había traído de su viaje, mientras que su hermana se encontraba cortándole los hilos sueltos a los peluches de conejo que su hermano le había traído._

_La menor de las gemelas estaba molesta, ¡Maka no le había querido prestar sus colores! ¿No se suponía que eran hermanas, qué ella debía de prestarle sus cosas? Miró molesta la cara de su peluche, para luego lanzarlo lo más lejos posible. Su hermana la miró confundida._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Maya? – preguntó Maka confundida._

_- Nada – contestó su hermana, ocultando su enojo._

_¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué la acusaría con sus padres por no ser compartida? ¡Sí, claro! Sus padres la querían casi tanto como ella quería a las cucarachas, o sea, nada. Por primera vez, en toda su vida – la cual era escasa, ¡tres años no era mucha vida! – se sintió sola junto a su hermana. _

_Se sorprendió ante tal pensamiento._

_¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera sola junto a su hermana? Ella siempre había estado allí para ella cuando la necesitaba. Siempre, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba…_

"_Es por lástima. Ella sabe que tus padres la quieren más que a ti" Susurró una voz serpentina en su oído, sobresaltándola._

'_Claro que no, Maka me quiere' respondió Maya en defensa de su hermana. Maka no podía tenerle lástima… ¿verdad?_

"_Tú sabes que es verdad, por mucho que trates de negarlo. Cuando menos te lo esperes ellos te abandonarán y te dejarán sola, y Maka no hará nada para evitarlo"_

'_¡Eso no es verdad, deja de decir mentiras!'_

"_Incluso tu hermano la quiere más a ella que a ti. Admítelo, vivirás sola, y morirás de la misma manera"_

'_¡No! ¡Cállate!' Suplicó, mientras tapaba su carita con sus temblorosas manos. ¿Acaso eran lágrimas lo que escurría por sus mejillas?_

"_¿No quieres quedarte sola?" preguntó la voz, con un deje de malicia que pasó desapercibido por la pequeña._

'_No… no quiero…'_

"_Entonces, déjate llevar por la locura… si lo haces, te prometo que nunca más volverás a sentirte débil y sola…"_

_Maka volteó a ver a su hermana, preocupada por el repentino silencio de esta. Sabía que había estado mal en no prestarle sus colores también, y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su hermana mayor, quien seguía quitándole los hilos a sus peluches con unas tijeras._

_- ¿Maya? ¿Estás bien?_

… _En la sala de estar, una mujer se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a su esposo, quien en cambio leía un periódico junto a la chimenea. Ambos estaban sumidos en un agradable silencio, hasta que de pronto, este fue roto por un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor._

_La primera reacción de la mujer fue gritar el nombre de sus hijas pequeñas, quienes se encontraban en el patio de la enorme mansión, jugando con sus colores y peluches. La primera reacción del hombre fue levantarse de su lugar para correr en dirección hacia donde estaban sus hijas. No tardó en ser seguido por su esposa._

_Al llegar, Kami tuvo que aferrarse del brazo de su esposo para no caer. La imagen que estaba ante ellos no parecía creíble. Era como si fuese una pesadilla._

_Maya se encontraba de pie a un lado de Maka con unas tijeras ensangrentadas en una de sus manos y con la mirada perdida. Su hermana, en cambio, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Su sangre._

_Kami gritó, para después correr junto a su hija y acunarla protectoramente entre sus brazos. Miró a su hija menor, y notó que esta tenía una cara llena de terror y arrepentimiento. Maya soltó las tijeras y comenzó a llorar._

_¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimar a su hermana mayor?_

_No tuvo tiempo de pedir disculpas, ya que de pronto su padre la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la arrastró hacia la casa. Maya se oponía y lloraba con más fuerza, llamando a su madre para que la protegiera._

_- ¡Papá, me lastimas, suéltame! – suplicaba, pero el hombre no la ignoraba._

_Bajaron las escaleras hacia el sótano, adentrándose en la negrura de la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pequeña. Sus padres les habían prohibido bajar hasta allí a ella y a su hermana, y su hermano les había explicado que eso se debía a que en el sótano se encontraba un portal que llevaba directo hacia el infierno._

_Maya jaló de su brazo con más fuerza, pero el agarre de su padre aumentó y ella pronto sintió como su muñeca comenzaba a dolerle. ¿Se la habría roto, quizá?_

_- Sabía que tuvimos que hacer esto desde el principio… - murmuró el hombre. Maya se asustó aun más._

_Llegaron hasta unas imponentes puertas negras, las cuales estaban llenas de extraños símbolos que ella no pudo reconocer. Su padre dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, las puertas se abrieron._

_Sintió frío de pronto. La oscuridad del portal parecía que la devoraba, a pesar de que se encontraba a unos pasos de este. Gritó y lloró, pero su padre no se compadeció de ella. La lanzó dentro del portal, y Maya sintió como unas manos la sujetaban para adentrarla más y más en este. Llamó a su padre, a su mamá, incluso a sus hermanos. Pero nadie le respondió._

_Poco a poco, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, y ella pudo ver un par de lágrimas en el rostro de su padre antes de que estas se cerraran por completo…_

* * *

Maya abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras que un grito de terror se escapaba de sus labios.

Sintió como alguien la sujetaba cariñosamente de la mano. Volteó a ver hacia enfrente, solo para encontrarse con los ojos color ámbar de su Demonio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y antes de que pudiese soltar la primera lágrima, se aferró al pecho de Loki, quien le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza para calmarla.

- Calma, calma… ya no estás sola – susurró.

Ella asintió levemente contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.

Después de un largo rato, logró tranquilizarse. Se separó lentamente de su Demonio y observó a su alrededor. Estaba acostada sobre una blanda cama de sábanas blancas. La habitación en la que se encontraban parecía sacada de una película de famosos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó confundida.

- En un hotel, no preguntes de donde sacamos el dinero – respondió Loki mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¿Y Cheshire?

- Fue por un poco de comida, el muy tacaño no quiso pagar el servicio al cuarto.

Maya rió un poco, para después tallarse los ojos y quitarse los restos de lágrimas que se encontraban entre sus pestañas. Suspiró un par de veces, solo para cerciorarse que ya se encontraba mejor y que no tendría otro ataque de llanto por culpa de sus pesadillas… o mejor dicho, por culpa de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? – preguntó Loki preocupado, quien la había estado observando dormir desde que llegaron al hotel.

- Sí – respondió Maya mientras agachaba la mirada. Loki sabía que eso hacia ella siempre que se sentía vulnerable y débil.

- Descuida, sabes que nunca te dejaremos sola – murmuró él con una sonrisa.

Maya lo miró fijamente.

- Tú si vas a dejarme – susurró.

Loki desvió la mirada.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes del día en el que se conocieron e hicieron el contrato. Él sería su Demonio y la ayudaría a tomar su venganza, sólo si ella lo ayudaba a escapar. Maya ya había cumplido su parte del trato, sólo le faltaba a él ayudarla con su venganza.

Algo se oprimió con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de hacer ese trato con ella. ¿Por qué ahora no quería alejarse de su contratista? ¿Acaso se había encariñado con ella? Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa fuese la respuesta correcta.

Pero tenía miedo de aceptarla…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Así que… ¿mi hermana trató de matarme…? – murmuré, totalmente atónita.

Spirit asintió levemente.

- Tu padre cayó en la locura después de haberla lanzado al infierno, y bueno… ya sabes lo que ocurrió después… - susurró.

- P-pero… no entiendo… ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿acaso no pudo haber otra alternativa? – pregunté.

- Cuando tú y tu hermana nacieron, sus poderes se separaron de una forma extraña. Al ser brujas, sus poderes poseían tanto pureza como maldad. Al separarse, toda la maldad recayó en Maya, y toda la pureza en ti. Tus padres temían que a la larga esto les afectara, como por ejemplo, que Maya tratara no solo de hacerte daño a ti, si no a los demás también – me explicó Shinigami-sama.

Sentí como si todo comenzara a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

O sea que si yo no hubiese nacido… ¿ella nunca hubiera ido al infierno? ¿Nunca habrían caído en la locura ella y mi padre? ¿Toda mi familia seguiría con vida? Me dejé caer en una silla que había en la enfermería mientras tapaba mi rostro y agradecía mentalmente que Shinigami les hubiera pedido a los demás que salieran de la habitación.

Todo era mi culpa…

Escuché como alguien gruñía detrás de mí. Rápidamente me giré, solo para ver como Ragnarok arrugaba el entrecejo y comenzaba a parpadear varias veces, hasta que al fin logró mantener sus ojos abiertos solo para voltear a verme.

- ¿D-donde…? ¿Qué demonios pasó…? – preguntó confundido.

- ¡Ragnarok! ¡¿Estás bien?! – pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

Me miró confundido, para después tocarse la cara con la mano derecha. La retiró rápidamente después de soltar un quejido de dolor.

- Me duele un poco la cara y el brazo izquierdo… pero creo que estoy bien – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Shinigami-sama salió de la habitación junto con los otros dos hombres, dejándonos a solas. Agradecí mentalmente que nos dieran un poco de intimidad.

- Lo lamento – susurré mientras que el nudo en mi garganta reaparecía.

- Descuida, de todas maneras si no me hubiese interpuesto me habría pasado lo mismo, o peor aún, hubieras muerto otra vez… y eso es algo que no iba a volver a permitir.

- ¡Pero mírate! Estás herido y perdiste mucha sangre por mi culpa, ¡¿y tú quieres que no me preocupe?! – grité mientras que las lágrimas salían libremente de mis ojos.

Ragnarok llevó su mano buena a mi mejilla, la cual comenzó a acariciar lentamente. Me sonrió, y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos color ámbar.

- Maka, yo…

- ¡¡Onii-san!!

Chrona se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo y romper en llanto. Los demás empezaron a entrar a la habitación, mirando con una expresión de alivio a Ragnarok, quien simplemente trataba de calmar a su hermana dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Soul se acercó a mí, para después sujetar mi mano con fuerza.

- Vamos a comer un poco – me dijo.

Asentí, para después salir de la habitación junto con él.

* * *

**Ragnarok POV**

Suspiré aliviado cuando los demás salieron de la habitación, después de decirme que me recuperar y que irían por un poco de comida para mí.

Volteé a ver a mi acompañante. Patty se había quedado para ver si no se me ofrecía nada más. Observé curioso como ella se distraía en la ventana de la habitación. Bostecé, un poco cansado, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado más que Maka se quedara, pero al parecer ella había ido a comer algo junto con el idiota de Soul.

Y justo ahora que había pensado en decirle lo que sentía…

- ¿Tienes sueño? – me preguntó Patty preocupada.

- No lo creo, dormí mucho – murmuré.

- Deberías de descansar más…

- Pero no quiero.

Ella frunció el ceño, un tanto molesta.

- Eres tan terco… - murmuró.

No le respondí, y pronto nos vimos sumergidos en un enorme silencio que pronto comenzó a hacerse incomodo. ¡¿Dónde demonios se habían metido los demás?!

Ella comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos el marco de la ventana. La miré fijamente, parecía un tanto nerviosa y preocupada. Seguía sin voltear a verme, pero eso no podía evitar que viera el sonrojo que estaba presente en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunté.

Patty dio un respingo cuando me escuchó.

- ¿Q-qué…? ¡N-no tengo nada! – murmuró mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

- ¿Segura? Estas igual de roja que un tomate.

Ella desvió la mirada, para luego comenzar a jugar con sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo ella era así de tímida? Creo que el juntarse con mi hermana le estaba afectando un poco.

- Y-yo… me preguntaba s-si tu… no sé… algún día quisieras salir conmigo… ¡pero solo como amigos! – gritó alterada, mientras se sonrojaba más.

Me lo pensé por un momento.

- Humm… no veo el porqué no – dije –, pero siempre y cuando no terminemos en un cuarto de hotel.

- De acuerdo – respondió ella con una risita nerviosa.

Volvimos a entrar en un extraño silencio, sin embargo, este ya no fue incomodo como el anterior, además de que una extraña sensación crecía en mi pecho.

¡Hacer feliz a alguien se sentía tan extraño…!

* * *

**Maka POV**

Miré el reloj cuando este indicó la hora. Eran las 9:00 de la noche.

Ragnarok bostezó, para luego acomodarse un poco la almohada él mismo. Volteó a verme fijamente durante un momento, y yo le regresé la mirada.

Después de un rato, él fue el que rompió el silencio entre los dos.

- ¿Y ya has pensado que harás? – me preguntó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Con tu hermana, con Maya. ¿Ya decidiste? – Murmuró, no le respondí –, porque a mí no me importaría mandar de regreso al Yomi al bastardo de Loki…

- No creo que sea capaz de matarla… ella tiene todo el derecho de odiarme… - susurré.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pelearé con ella, pero no la mataré.

- Bien, en ese caso hay que empezar a entrenar mañana mismo – me dijo sonriente.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- No, Ragnarok. Pelearé sola, no quiero que vuelvan a herirte.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! Sabes que aún así yo iría y les patearía el trasero a los dos. No voy a dejarte sola, ¿entendiste? Tú eres mi Contratista, y se supone que yo tengo que darlo todo por ti.

Le sonreí de manera agradecida, para luego suspirar y voltear a ver hacia la luna.

El rostro de mi hermana apareció en mi cabeza.

Ambas podíamos ser iguales… sin embargo, éramos muy diferentes por dentro. Y eso me hacía sentir peor conmigo misma.

Yo no estaba sola, y nunca lo estaría…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Sí, ya sé. Me he tardado mucho tiempo – casi 5 meses – en actualizar este fic, y de verdad, lo lamento, pero la escuela no me dejaba terminar el manga, y por lo tanto, tampoco podía terminar este capítulo. Pero al fin lo eh logrado, y hasta creo que me salió mejor que los demás, ¿ustedes que opinan? n.ñ_

_Contestando reviews…_

**Kuchiki Rukia Ichi: **Jajaja, si, Maka es más que peligrosa xD. Tal vez debería de ponerle un cartel de "precaución" ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Luna Pretty Rabbit: **Si, tienes razón, la mayoría ocupa el nombre de Maya para la doble de Maka… n.ñ en fin, ¡gracias por el review!

**Alex Darklight: **Bien, creo que la explicación ya la eh dado, pero aún faltan más sorpresas en la familia Albarn xD ¡Gracias por el review!

**Beautifly92**: … y las cosas se pondrán aún más raras, ¡gracias por el review!

**- Sakuritah – : **¡E aquí el nuevo cap! Con mucho tiempo de retraso u.u ¡gracias por el review!

**Miku Takamine: **Nuevamente, aquí está la conti, perdón de verdad por el retraso u.u ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Sam _ anim54: **Bien, creo que en este cap ya se aclararon tus dudas, ¿verdad? :D ¡gracias por el review!

**Xio albarn: **Como ya eh dicho antes, perdón por la tardanza en el cap, espero y el contenido haya justificado la espera (?) en fin, ¡gracias por el review!

**Saae – chan: **Descuida, Ragnarok no va a morir xD y sé cómo te sientes con la escuela u.u ¡gracias por el review!

**Yasu: **En primera, descuida, Ragny no morirá xD, y en segunda, lo de la chica sin alma se sabrá más adelante (mirada siniestra) ¡gracias por el review!

**Kakii chii: **Well… con tu petición del BSxM no sabría que decirte… verás… no me agrada mucho esa pareja (y si leo el fic de mi nee-san "Pacto con el Demonio" es porque amo la historia y no me queda de otra n.ñ), así que no sé si algún día llegue a escribir un fic de esa pareja, en fin, ¡gracias por el review!

**SoulxMakaFan: **Jeje~… creo que me tardé mucho con el capítulo, gomene~… n.n ¡gracias por el review!

**Maka – A: **Jojo… muchas gracias por tus comentarios =) me has dejado sin palabras n.n ¡gracias por el review!

_Como siempre, espero y sean todos. Trataré de traer la conti junto con mis demás fic's, pero aún no sé… la escuela me exige demasiado u.u ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
